Calming The Flame
by queenofhyrule
Summary: Ren is different. And when her town is raided, and her secret is discovered, she is wanted. She tries to escape to the Earth Kingdom, but when she makes a mistake she ends up on a hotheaded Prince's ship. Great. Just what she needs. ?/OC R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :) So I know I had a story called this before. But I didn't like where it was going. So I deleted it, and I'm going to rewrite it, because I liked the idea I had for the story, just not how I wrote it. Hahah, so here ya go:) **

**Chapter 1.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

My boots crunched against the hard packed snow as I walked across the barren, white field. There were no flowers to make it look pretty, no sounds of running water to make it a pretty sound. It was just cold and silent.

As I got closer to the edge though, I could hear the faint waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff. Reaching the edge finally, I looked down below. It was a far drop, about a good mile down, and at the bottom waited sharp rocks. From here, I could see the large vast ocean. And at the very tip of the horizon I could see the outline of land. The start of the Earth Nation.

I sat down at the edge of the cliff, letting my feet dangle and my mind wander. Nobody would come looking for me, if they even noticed I was gone. I wasn't very liked here. I was different.. I wasn't like the rest of my water tribe. And everyone knew that. I felt sorry for my dear cousin, who was housing me while my father fought in the war.

As I sat there, I mindlessly began to bend. Pulling a small string of water up from the water below me, I began to do simple tricks. Wrapping the water around my wrist, making it freeze into a sharp weapon, unfreezing it, making it spin in the air, perfecting all the simple tasks.

I loved to bend, it was an amazing thing. I honestly felt sorry for all the ones that couldn't bend. They would never fully understand the amazing blessing.

As I was playing with the water, I heard footsteps approach. Startled, I jumped to my feet, freezing the water into a sharp, knife-like weapon. I spun around, ready to attack.

"Whoa, Ren, calm down. Its just me.", my cousin, Amaya said, holding up her hands in defense. I nodded and unfroze the water and guided it back to the body of water from which it came.

"I'm sorry.. It's just.. ever since people found out, they've done everything they can to outcast me.. Some of the things they've attempted.. I can't risk it..", I sighed. Amaya nodded sadly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could go back and change it.. I wish that it never happened.. I was so careless!", I shouted, clenching my fist. Amaya shook her head quickly.

"No, dear, it wasn't your fault. Hiro shouldn't have done that. You were just defending yourself."

I knew my cousin was right, but I still believed it was a careless mistake. The Saru River ran right through the middle of the village. I was right next to it, I could have used waterbending! Why, oh why was I so stupid!

"Ren, dear, everything will be fine. I'm sure once everyone gets over that, things will return to normal."

No. Nothing would ever return to normal. Everyone knew what I had been trying to hide for so long. I was a freak to them. A freak of nature.

"C'mon. You haven't eaten all day. Lets go get some food. I have some roasted duck with our names on it." Amaya smiled, and grabbed my wrist. I couldn't help but giggle and follow.

For a second, I forgot all about the troubles as I raced my cousin home.

**xXxXx **

"Amaya! I'm going out to hunt! Be back soon!", I called as I walked out the door, my bow and arrows slung on my back. I crept through the village, hoping I wouldn't be seen. I did **not** want that.

I was able to make it to the woods without being seen, thankfully. I kept an eye out for any small rabbits, or lemurs, or if I'm lucky, maybe some duck.

It wasn't very long until I heard rustling. I crept deeper in, making sure to not step on any twigs or leaves. Thankfully, I wore my moccasins and not my boots, so I was a lot quieter.

Then, I saw it. It was a fairly large white rabbit. It was feeding on a few leaves. I slowly got out my bow and a single arrow. Stringing the bow, I aimed it at the rabbit. But then it moved. I cursed silently to myself and waited patiently for it to stop again. But when it finally did, it was in front of a hole in the ground. And out of the hole came 3 baby bunnies. Then I realized that my prey was a mother, and it had babies to take care of. I couldn't just kill it, because if I did, I would also be killing 3 others. So I sighed and crept away, leaving them be.

I had to go a good distance into the woods before I heard the rustling again. I followed the faint noise, hoping to find something that wasn't a mother.

I followed it farther and farther, until eventually, I walked out of the woods and right into a clearing. The woods lined it behind me, but in front of me, was the beach. I looked up, and sure enough, there was the cliff I was on yesterday.

I started to walk, but the faint noise of voices stilled me. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. And then my heart stopped.

A Fire Nation ship.

Fire Nation? What would they be doing here? This was just a small Waterbending village. Nothing special. What could they possibly want with us? Well, I wasn't just going to stand here like a doof. I was going to find out.

I quietly followed the sound of the voices, each step making it easier to hear them.

"... Its not like it will matter anyways. This village isn't of any importance to the Fire Nation. Nobody will even notice its gone.", one deep voice said.

"Are you sure? What if they're connected to other villages? We need to think before we act. This could damage other villages that may be of importance to us.", another voice came.

"Already done. I've checked with cities around here, and they claim they don't know the village. So we could see if they have any valuable information, and if not, then we burn it down and take them as slaves."

"Alright.. Flint, ready the cells."

I almost gasped with horror. They were going to burn down our village? For no reason? No reason at all? Who did they think they were! I had to warn the town. Backing up, I stepped on a twig, and then another one, alerting the guards.

"Hey! Who's there?"

"Its a girl! .. Well don't stand there idiots, go after her!"

I spun around and sprinted off, into the woods. I stumbled a few times, but I managed to keep my balance.

Every once in a while, I would bend water from my water pouch, and freeze it behind me. I smiled slightly when I heard the guards shout and fall. It held them off a bit, and soon, I was crashing clumsily into the village.

I screamed warnings at the top of my lungs. People looked at me like I was crazy. Some glared at me.

"Please! Listen! There are Fire Nation! They're here! They want to burn down the village, I heard them talking! Please, you must listen!", I screamed. Some people exchanged nervous glances.

The village leader, Pacu, just shook his head. "Ren. Why would the Fire Nation be here? What have we possibly done? Nothing. Now stop your childish lies, I don't find them amusing.", he scolded.

"But, I'm not lying! I SAW THEM! They're going to arrive soon! Please! You have to believe me!"

Pacu was starting to get angry. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground holding my cheek. He held a water whip in his hand. "There will be consequences for such lies. You must stop it right now. You are causing a commotion for no reason! You should feel ashamed!"

Why didn't he believe me? Why didn't any one believe me?

Then the first fireball hit, crashing right in front of Pacu. He looked up, surprise and terror written in his face.

Then more came, showering the village. People started to scream and run for shelter. Pacu just stood there, obviously still dumbstruck.

And then came the soldiers.

I gritted my teeth as I sprinted towards Amaya's hut. I opened the door, then slammed it shut. I found Amaya in our small kitchen, making some tea. She looked up, surprised by the look on my face. She walked over and took my hand. "Ren, what's wrong?"

"They're here. We need to go Amaya, we need to go NOW!", I shouted. Then I spun around and ran to my room. I started stuffing clothes into a bag. Then I put the few knives I owned, and a pouch of money I had been saving. Then I grabbed a small box off of my dresser and fit that in there too.

I ran back into the kitchen to find that Amaya hasn't moved at all.

"Who is here Ren?", she asked, fright filling her blue eyes.

"THE FIRE NATION!"

That gets her moving. Soon, we are ready to flee. Opening the door, we began to sprint towards the woods. But we are soon stopped by soldiers.

He throws a ball of fire at us, but I am able to block it with a wall of water. Then I lashed the water around to whip him to the side. We keep running, but behind me, I heard Amaya scream. I spun around, my water ready. A soldier was holding her by the leg, while she was trying desperately to get away. I whipped at his hands, but his armor protected him. I soon realized that water won't be able to help me. So I went to my other method...

Air.

I whipped my arm in his direction, and a strong gust of wind slammed him into a tree. Immediately, I bended water around him tightly, and froze him to the tree. Yes, he is a firebender, but with the way I froze that water, it should take a while.

I heard soldiers gasp in shock. "She's.. she's a double bender!", one said, pointing at me. Another gaps.

"Maybe she's the avatar?"

The first man shakes his head. "No! The Avatar is a small boy! She's a double-bender!"

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity as I ran over to help Amaya up. But her ankle is hurt. Badly. I have't learned how to heal with my water, so there isn't anything I can do, but try to help her up. I cried out in frustration when I saw that she cannot stand. I wouldn't give up though. But neither will the Fire Nation.

They surrounded me and Amaya, and have their weapons at the ready. I looked down at my dear cousin, who was laying on the ground. Her eyes pleaded. Pleaded for what though?

"Ren.. please. You can make it. Go. Run. I'll be fine. Just please.. I would never be able to live with myself knowing you were captured. Please!", she cried. I wanted desperately to cry out no, and throw myself into her, and stay with her until they dragged us away. But I knew I couldn't.

"I love you Amaya.", I told her, before turning around, to face my enemies. I stomped my foot down on the ground, sending the ground towards them in a wave. It knocked them back, giving me time to run.

I sprinted, hard and fast. But I heard one behind me. And then I felt indescribable pain. My back was suddenly on fire.. not literally. But I felt the skin being torn open and burned at the same time. I felt it again, and yet again. But I forced myself to keep going.

Soon, I run into a large clearing, but a wall of rock creates a dead end. I skidded to a halt and spun around. The man was still not to the clearing yet, but he was close.

Running out of time, I decided that airbending would be the only way I could get out of this. As much as I disliked using it, it was my only option.

I jumped up into the air, and shot out jets of air from my hands, propelling me up. I barely made it to the top of the rock wall as the man stumbled into the clearing.

He looked around, confused. Shouts followed closely behind him, and a small group of soldiers appeared.

They looked around, then at the confused soldier, not bothering to hide their anger.

I could faintly hear their voice.

"You let her get away!", one shouted, his voice deep. The man started to shake, scared.

"I- I didn't mean to! I was chasing her, and I thought she ran into this clearing! But when I got here she was gone! I swear!"

The man growled at him, then shot a fireball at him. It brushed his shoulder, burning off the cloth. "Because of you, we are going to be in deep trouble. Lou saw the girl bend! He demanded we find her! And YOU let her go? Tell me, would you like us to take care of you, or would you want General Lou to have the privilege?"

"I-I.. no.. please don't!", the man screamed. I watched in horror as the firebenders circled in on the man. I heard a shout, saw a burst of flames, and then silence. The group spread out again, revealing a crumpled, burnt body. That wasn't moving. I almost threw up, then and there. But I had to stay silent so I wouldn't reveal myself.

The group regained their posture and a man walked to the head of the group and began barking out orders.

"Head back to the ship. General Lou is going to be pissed that we didn't find the double bender, I'm sure of that.", one man stated.

"Well, he can deal with it. He can't expect us to do everything for his lazy ass. We just took care of the idiot for him. We'll put up fliers around the cities and towns. She's only a girl, she couldn't have strayed that far. If she's even alive." It was a girl. A girl was fighting. I didn't even know that girls were allowed to join the army.

I watched in a sick silence as they walked back to the ship. I sighed with relief and sat down, dropping my head into my hands. The lady said something about putting up Wanted posters.. where could I go? Where was safe? Anger builds up inside of me. I shouldn't have to be dealing with this. I shouldn't have to worry.

They did this. The Fire Nation. They are ruthless monsters. Destroying innocent lives. They didn't deserve to be called people. They don't deserve to live.

I stood up suddenly, and began walking into the thick forest. I didn't stop until it was nightfall. Then I set up a camp, and laid down.

I sure hoped that the next day was better than today..

**So? like it? If you want me to continue, you're gonna have to review. Please:) I'll love you if you do, and it'll make my day! **

**Now, I'm off to rock out to some music, maybe eat a cookie, and write the next chapter! :D **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanna get it on with you, and from the very second that I saw you- **

**OH! Hey there.. heh. Don't mind me, just singing. Maybe I'll sing that to Zuko? ;D anyways, thanks for the stuff:) lets me know that people actually like my story so far! Though, I think it's crap. But thats just me. **

**Chapter 2**

**xXxXx **

I don't know how long I slept that night, but I do know that when I woke up, I was _sore. _And my back was hurting really bad from where the man had burned me numerous times. And, for the first time in about a month, I felt the too familiar pain from my shoulder.. that was where _he _had cut me..

I shook off that thought as I shifted into a comfortable position that didn't cause me to be in enormous amounts of pain.

_Man, _I thought, _fighting is no walk in the park. _And then it hit me.

I killed.

Well, not really killed someone. But i watched. I watched as that man died, and I didn't do a thing about it.. He probably had a family.. a wife.. a life. And because of my selfishness, I took that away from him.

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about this. I'm a heartless monster.. I'm no better than the Fire Nation! How can I sit here and hate on them for all they've done, when, as of yesterday, I'm no better? Dug into the dirt with my fist, then yanked my hand out, causing the dirt to rain down on my head.

I guess.. the only thing I could do was try to forget about it.. but I knew I would never be able to. Never. I would always remember that horrible day where I watched as a life was taken away from someone.

But, I knew that moping around wouldn't help me get safe. It was time to go look at the damage. I got up and grabbed my things. It took me about a good hour or so until I reached the gates of our village. I walked cautiously back into the village. No one was there. It was as silent as a graveyard. And it looked like one too.

Houses were burnt down, some fires were still burning still, belongings were scattered everywhere.. and there were even a few dead laying about..

I choked back tears as I realized that they were the bodies of the people I had come to know in the months I had been in the village. The ones that had treated me so kindly, until my secret was discovered. Some even still treated me with kindness.

I saw a small body in the distance, and with fear, I walked over to it. I gasped as I saw who it was.

It was little Kaylah.. the little girl that I had helped teach waterbending to. She was so adorable, and so cute.. I knew she looked up to me. Tears swelled in my eyes as I realized that she was gone.. forever.

And then I knew. I knew that even though I had technically killed one person, I would never be as heartless as the Fire Nation. Nothing I could ever do would bring me to the level of them. They were heartless. They didn't have a heart. They wouldn't know what one was if it smacked them in the face, wearing a sign that said, "Hello, I'm a heart! You know, the thing you don't have?"

I let the tears fall freely as I walked towards my house, preparing for it to burned down. But surprisingly, it had been left along in the attack. Finally. Something good has happened.

I walk into the small house and look around. It doesn't appear to have been disturbed since Amaya and I had left it. The pot of tea she had been making was still there, unfinished. I sighed sadly and touched the cool metal. I wondered how Amaya was doing..

I turned around and walked up to my room. Not paying attention, I tripped on something, and scraped my hand against the door.

"Ouch! Dammit..", I muttered to myself. I just couldn't stop hurting, could I? I slowly got up, wincing from my back. I looked down to see what tripped me. My scowl lifted into a happy smile as I saw it was my bow! I leaned down and picked it up. The wood had been left unscratched, and I smiled. This was something good!

I walked into my room, and found my quiver, which was filled with arrows. I placed my bags on my bed and rummaged through my dresser, looking for my cloak. When I pulled out the black fabric, I laid that on my bed as well. Then I changed out of my torn clothes and into my light blue tunic and crème colored pants. I then pulled on my brown boots and tucked the pants into them.

I walked over to the mirror where I examined myself. My wavy chestnut colored hair fell down past my shoulders, and ended around the middle of my back. My bangs were cut short, a bit past my eyebrows, but they were cut to an angle so they slanted into my hair when it was down. My eyes were big and bright.

My eyes had always been my favorite feature. They were not blue, but not green. They were turquoise. A mixture of both my mother and father. It was an odd color to come across, but I loved them. I sighed as I saw that the small freckles around and on my nose had made themselves more noticeable. I didn't really like them. They made me look a bit childish, and younger than my 16 years. But I could do anything about it.

Then I turned to my bag and opened it. Rummaging past the clothes and weapons, I pulled out a rectangular gray box. Opening it, I pulled out a silver necklace. In the center of the necklace, four little clasps held tightly onto a turquoise stone. My father had it specially made just for me when I was little. I flipped over the necklace and looked closely at the letters carved into the stone.

R.E.

My initials. And then, farther on down, on the silver part of the necklace, there were three words carved into it.

_We love you. _

By 'We' , my father meant him and my mother. I clamped the necklace into my hand and closed my eyes for a moment, before I actually put the necklace on. I smile as the cool metal touches my warm skin.

Finally, I put on my cloak, slung all of my belongings onto my shoulder, and left the house. With one last glance at the village, at my home, I walked into the woods, in the direction to the nearest city.

**XxXxX**

I reached the city in about 2 days. When I arrived, people everywhere were bustling and hustling, trying to get places. This city was particularly more crowded because it was port. Its ships go to and from an Earth Kingdom city, on the other side of the wide ocean.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I wanted to do a face palm. I was so stupid! Why didn't I think of it sooner!

I walked up to a random lady, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where the ships are docked?"

She smiled slightly at me. It lit up her whole face, just the simplest smile. She nodded and gave me directions to the port. I thanked her with a silver coin and was on my way again.

It took me almost all day to find where the lady had told me to go. It was almost night by the time I reached the ships. Now just to find out when one left for the Earth Kingdom. I looked around, and finally spotted a worker, dressed in green. Earth Kingdom!

"Excuse me sir?", I asked politely. He turned around and looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me when the next ship to the Earth Kingdom leaves? I have an.. err.. package on there and I would like to know when it will reach my cousin.", I lied. It wasn't that bad of a lie. I mean, if I was telling myself that without knowing that I was lying, I would believe it. Make sense?

He nodded. "It leaves in about an hour. Your cousin should get the package in about 3 days.

I thanked the man and walked off. I had an hour to get ready. I waited in the shadows until it was dark enough that I could slip onto the ship unseen. When I was on it, I slowly found the supply room. Thanking the stars that there was an extra workers uniform, I slipped it on over my stuff. There was also a hat, but I just stuffed that in my pocket. I placed my bag and weapons in an empty box, then I stashed it in a corner. I slipped out of the room unseen, and began making my way onto deck.

I almost stepped out to where I could be seen, but then I recognized the guy I asked earlier about this ship.

"Poop!", I whispered angrily to myself. I knew he would recognize me, so I pulled the hairbands off of my wrists and pulled my long hair up into a tight bun. And then I put on the silly hat, making my hair look short. If I was lucky, I may be able to pass as a guy.

Wow, never thought I'd hear myself say that before.

It wasn't long before the boat started moving, and we were off, heading towards the Earth Kingdom. To freedom.

**Like it? I kinda like how this turned out:) BUT ITS NOT ABOUT WHAT I THINK! ITS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! Review, please? I know that someone is reading this. And its all I ask of you. Review? At least add this story to your alerts or something! Because if I don't get at least a few reviews, I will get sad, and think that nobody likes my story :(**

**BUT ENOUGH OF MY RANTING! I'm off to start the next chapter:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviewss:) I'm sorry that the chapters are short, but I'm trying to update as much as possible, and this is Testing Week at my school so I don't have much time to study... and because my french teacher is loading me up with homework.. **

**So I was thinking.. that I want to make a twist on this story. Ren won't meet Iroh and Zuko while they're traveling. She'll meet them when they're still on his ship. And do not fret! Zuko shall come in this chapter, and if not, DEFINATLY the next one. You'll see, just read on ;D **

**Chapter 3 **

**XxXxX**

Something was wrong**. **Well, maybe not, but something defiantly wasn't right.

I've been on this stupid boat for almost 4 days. The man I asked said that it would only take 2 days. And there hasn't been any delays or anything. So I'm thinking something was wrong.

I managed to pass off as a worker. Maybe not a male exactly, but as a worker. Nobody really cared enough to question me. But now, it was time for me to start questioning them.

I know it didn't take that long to get the the Earth Kingdom village. So, I figured I might as well ask someone.

I walked up to one of the workers who was mopping the deck. "Uhm, Hi. When are we reaching the Earth Kingdom?", I asked. He looked up, surprised. The boy was about my age, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair.

"What do you mean? This boat isn't going to the Earth Kingdom. Its going to the Northern Water Tribe.", he said, looking confused. I looked confused right back.

"But.. why would we need to take a ship there? Especially since there are other port cities closer to there!"

The boy shrugged. "I heard rumors about some firebenders being down there in those cities. Didn't want to risk it. Who knows what those stupid hotheaded firebenders will do next..", he stalked off mumbling.

I just stood there, shocked. I wasn't going to safety after all. I was going right back. I remembered the lady's voice still.

"_...We'll just put up wanted posters around the cities..."_

I can't be caught! But if there are wanted posters around, surely someone would recognize me. I needed a disguise.. and some help.

I looked up and saw that the boy was still in sight. I ran after him, shouting "Hey! Hey, you! With the mop!"

Workers turned and stared, but I forgot about them. I mean, I couldn't really help it. I needed his attention, but I had no idea what his name was. Thankfully, he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?", he asked. I blushed as I realized what a fool I had made of myself trying to get his attention, and now that I had it.. I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

I fiddled with my hands. "Uhm.. what's.. err.. your name?" Sure, that works!

He laughed, grinning slightly. "I'm Akio. Nice to meet you. And your name is?"

I smiled, glad that he didn't think I was a psycho. "I'm Ren. Its nice to meet you as well." We shook hands, and Akio gestured me to walk with him. We talked a bit about the ship, and about the crew, before I started to get to the point of why I had made such a fool of myself earlier.

"Yeah.. this is going to make me sound really stupid but.. I'm on the wrong ship..", I mumbled. Akio stopped walking then looked at me, trying to hide his smile.

"Seriously?", he asked, smirking. I could tell he was highly amused. I pouted.

"See! I knew you would think I was an idiot!" He shook his head quickly. "No! No, I don't think your an idiot at all. I just think its funny, because.. well, I've done that too. So, I really have no room to talk."

I laughed for the first time in days. "HA! HAHAH!", I shouted, pointing at him. He laughed and shook at his head.

"You're crazy Ren.", but I saw the smile on his face and laughed. Then I got an idea.

"Do you have any dye on the ship?", I asked out of nowhere. Akio looked at me, surprised.

"Yeah. We have some in the supply closet. Its used for dyeing cloth in case of emergencies. Why..?", he asked confused. A grin slowly spread across my face. I grabbed his wrists and started running off with him. "Where are we going?", he called out to me, trying to keep up with my pulling.

"We're gonna do something fun!"

I looked back. He didn't look to happy. I realized that I just met the guy and I was already forcing him to go on crazy adventures with me. I stopped running. "You don't wanna do something fun, do you?", I asked, my grin dropping.

He looked at me intently for a moment. "No...its just," he started, his lips slowly forming into a smile, "you're going to wrong way dum-dum!" He laughed and this time, it was him that grabbed me and started running towards the supply room.

**XxXxX**

"Hold on Ren! You need to stop movi- REN!", Akio yelled, holding my head straight. He was rubbing a towel on my head, and massaging it into my head and hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying! But," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "it just smells so horrible!"

We were sitting in a small room, Akio's room to be exact. I didn't have a room on this ship, considering Akio is the only one that knows I'm here. It was the middle of the night, and me and Akio were in the middle of a very important task. He was dyeing my hair.

Finally, I felt the towel being removed from my hair, and I sighed with relief. I thought it would never be done. Akio turned around to look at his masterpiece, and he froze. I began to get worried.

"What? What! Is it bad? Does it look bad? Do I look stupid! Oh goodness, I look stupid, don't I? I knew I shouldn't have done this.", I muttered, throwing my hands in the air. I wanted to smack myself. I was such an idiot. I looked up to see Akio blushing. Blushing? Why was he blushing?

He finally spoke up. "No.. you don't look stupid.. you look... stunning..", he whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear. Stunning? _Me_? Looking stunning? Psh, yeah right. I walked over to the small mirror to look at myself, and gasped.

I could barely recognize myself with my new, jet black hair. It fell down my face in bouncy waves, and it made my turquoise eyes look even brighter, and more blue. I turned around and hugged Akio, thanking him.

"So. How long do you think this will last?", I asked him as we sat on the floor. I was staying in his room, (Sleeping on the floor of course!), and we were just chatting until we got tired.

Akio shrugged. "I dunno. About a month? Hopefully your hair doesn't fall out." he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

This was the most fun I had in a while. For once, I was glad that I was stuck on this stupid ship. I made a friend.

Too bad my world was about to fall apart again.

**XxXxX**

Akio and I were out on the deck, playing cards while on our break. The day was quite and peaceful, my new black hair was swaying with the ship in the wind, and me and Akio were arguing over a card.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE AN 8! I SAW IT!", I shout at him. He raises his eyebrows and immediately, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"But I dealt the cards, and I'm sitting across the table from you. How do you know that I have an 8? Did you look at my cards when I went to get us some water?", he asks. I try to think of a lie, but I couldn't. He caught me. I was about to argue back, saying that a liar is just as bad as a cheater, but then I heard a loud gong go off, vibrating throughout the ship.

It was the warning gong. Meaning there was danger.

Me and Akio stood up, and looked around. The only thing I saw was Kyoshi Island. Wait, Kyoshi Island..? That was a Earth Kingdom village.. why would we be by there..?

I didn't have much time to think as I saw a Fire Nation Ship coming towards us. Fast.

I squinted, looking closer. I saw that the whole crew it seemed like, was on the large deck. They were all dressed in red.. except for 3 people.

Two of the discolored people, were wearing blue. Blue! They must be Water Tribe! My suspicions were confirmed as I saw a large stream of water hit the group, scattering them. The other person.. was very short, and in monk-like clothes. He held something in his hand, and he twirled it like a professional. At first I thought that this must be some kind of entertainment show, but then I realized.. that those three were all teenagers, and they were in fact not, trying to entertain the Fire Nation. They were fighting.

And losing.

"Akio! Do you see that? They need help!"

Akio gave me a weird look. "The Fire Nation? Why would we help them?", he asked. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"No! Not them! The three teenagers! We need to help!" I looked at him, pleading. I knew he could. He was a skilled fighter, or so he said. He was hesitating, and time was running out. "Please. Akio, if that were you, would you want someone to abandon you? We can help them, I know we can!"

Finally, he sighed, and nodded. I smiled at him for a moment, then turned to the railing of the ship. I concentrated hard, and froze a strip of the water solid, so I could walk across it to the other ship. I hopped over the railing and ran on the slick ice, trying not to fall. Akio was behind me. I heard the shouts of our crew, but I ignored them as I got closer to the Fire Nation ship.

I saw that the three were indeed teenagers. The small, bald boy looked even younger. But all three of them were powerful, but they were up against at least 30 men. We reached the railing, and I blasted myself and Akio up onto the ship using my bending. Everyone looked over at us surprised as I rolled over to the teenagers. Akio followed closely behind.

"Hi," I said quickly to them as they stared at me, "I know you don't know us, but it looks like you can use some help."

They nodded, then went back to fighting. I looked at our enemies. The leader it looked like, was just a teenager as well. He had his black hair up into a ponytail and his golden eyes were filled with fury. I almost gasped as I saw the red scar that covered his left eye. He glared at me and Akio for a moment before returning to the others.

"Give it up Avatar! You are surrounded! Your "friends" won't be able to help you this time!", he snarled. Avatar? I looked around. Huh. I didn't see an old dude anywhere.

The girl snarled right back at him. "You'll never get Aang!" And at that moment, she made a huge wave crash onto the ship, knocking over the angry dude and his crew. I picked the right moment, when everyone from the Fire Nation was covered in water, and froze it.

The three teens looked at me surprised, and I just smiled at them. Then, a fireball whizzed through the air just as I spun around. I froze it about 2 inches from my face. My heart was beating furiously as I realized that this man was willing to kill.

The soldiers broke free of the ice and then a full blown battle broke out. I lost sight of the four teenagers as me and Akio were surrounded by soldiers. One by one, we took them out, me using my waterbending to freeze, cut, whip, and smack them, and Akio using his fighting skills. I made sure though, that not one of them lost their life to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself it that happened again.

Soon, all of the soldiers were down, leaving me, Akio, the three teens, and the angry dude.

He growled, eying all of us carefully. I had water at my side, ready to use. A loud roar made me jump and drop my water. I looked up to see a large, white, flying... bison? It was flying towards us, and I thought it was going to crash into the ship until it stopped right above us.

The bald boy jumped up into the air, going higher than any normal human would. Then he leaned over the side of the monster and moved his arms around frantically in a circular motion. I watched closely as the air around me began to circulate with his arms. Soon, a small tornado was whirling around right in front of me! It swerved towards the two teens and picked them up. Then it lifted into the air, and plopped the kids onto the monster.

At the same time, I heard Akio shout from behind me. I turned around to see a soldier tackling him. I instantly react, throwing up my hands and whipping water at him. He rolls of Akio, clutching his wrists.

"Hey!", I hear someone call. I look over, to see that the beast has landed on the ship. The teens are looking at me. The girl shouts out to me. "Come with us!"

I look at her and the others, then back at Akio, who is again struggling to stay on his feet. I can't leave him. I look back at the girl and shake my head. "I can't! I'm sorry. Hopefully we'll meet again!"

The beast lifts off into the air, and the girl nods at me, smiling slightly. I turn back around and run over to help Akio. Then I notice that our ship is getting father and farther away.

I need to save Akio. He has a life, and nothing to run from. I do. I can afford to stay here, but I'm sure he has a damily. With the rest of my energy, I make the water below Akio freeze, and lift it into the air, with him on it. It's a hard job, but I manage. I set it into the water, and change the direction of the current. I don't stop the current until I see Akio being pulled back onto the ship by the crew members. He looks over and shouts something at me, but I can't hear it. I smile sadly and turn around to face the men.

The angry dude is walking fast towards me, fire at the ready. I bend up some water from the ground around me and create ice, ready to throw it at him if need be. He is just about to throw his fire at me until a firm voice comes from behind us.

"Prince Zuko."

_Prince_? Say what now?

The boy- Zuko- turned around, revealing a short, fat man with white hair and a white beard standing there, with his arms crossed. Disappointment flickered in his eyes. The boy growled angrily at the man, but his fire disappeared.

"What. do. You. Want. Uncle?", he asked through clenched teeth. His uncle shook his head, tsking at him.

"Is this how you treat a lady, Prince Zuko? By threatening to kill her when she has done not a thing to harm you? I am sorry Prince Zuko, but I expected better of you."

Prince Zuko tried to protest, but his uncle cut him off, walking over to me. He smiled kindly at me. "Hello, what is your name?", he asked. I hesitated for a minute, trying to decide if I could trust him or not.. He did save my life.. but then again, he was Fire Nation..

"Ren.", I told him. That's all I would say. The man smiled again. "Ahh, Ren. What a pretty name. Well, welcome to the ship. I am sorry you had to be greeted in such a manor. Please, excuse my nephew. Sometimes he gets caught up in unimportant stuff."

This made Prince Zuko angry. "Unimportant stuff! Nothing is more important than regaining my honor! _Nothing! _And I almost had it back, but then she," he pointed a finger at me, "took it away from me! And you let her! I was so close Uncle, so close! But she stopped me! She should be taken as prisoner!", he ranted.

I gulped. Prisoner? But obviously, the uncle would not see to it. "Enough Prince Zuko. Obviously, it was not Fate's design that you should capture the Avatar today. Perhaps another day you will get lucky. But lets focus on the present and wait. You only have one life Prince Zuko. Do not let regaining your honor get in the way."

I smiled at him. I already liked him. He just saved my butt, twice. I owed him. "Thank you.", I told him quietly. He nodded back at me, smiling.

"Now," he clapped his hands together, "I'm sure you must be hungry from that fighting. Let us go eat. I'm sure the cook has made us something delicious!" He mused as he thought about the food that the cook may have cooked up. I grinned as his childishness, for he was an old man. But my grin dropped as I saw Prince Zuko glaring at me. I sighed and stayed close to the uncle.

**XxXxX**

**So? Did you like it? Was it long enough? YAY! ZUKO IS IN NOW! :D **

**and YAY! Only one more test until I'm done! I hate OAA's. If you live in Ohio, you know what I mean. Ugh. But anyways, review please:)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT D: Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter for some reason? But I fixeded it:D **

**Thanks so much for the reviews:) they make me want to write even more!:D AND THANK THE LORD THAT OAA'S ARE OVER. WOO! :D **

**sorry, I had to get that out of my system. AND TRACK SEASON IS ENDING. That means more time to write:D Anddd, school is coming to an end! But sadly, I still have soccer conditioning over the summer AND marching band. Oh well, I'll fit it in. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING. Read on:) **

**Chapter 4.**

**XxXxX**

That had to be the most awkward hour of my life. I was the only girl on the entire ship, and it was not fun. I used my hair to hide my face most of the time, but people still stared. The only person that tried to make a decent conversation with me was the uncle, who's name I found out was General Iroh. But it was kind of hard with all these men staring.

Men. That's what they were. Not teenagers like Prince Zuko, men. And they all eyed me. It was disgusting. The prince's uncle must have realized this as well, because he kept a close eye on me and the guys that got close. I knew that if any of them tried to touch me, he would stop them.

I don't know why I had so much confidence in this older man, but I felt like I could trust him. Even if he was Fire Nation.

I have to admit, the food was very delicious. I haven't eaten such a meal in almost a week. It was nice. After that, all the men left, leaving me, Iroh and the still sulking prince. I sat there awkwardly, playing with a string of water under the table.

"Well! That was such a nice meal, was it not?", Iroh asked cheerily. I nodded at the man, smiling slightly , and his nephew just grunted. I rolled my eyes. Why was he such a downer?

The prince stood up. "Well, as pleasant as this has been, I'm going to my room. Goodnight uncle." He was almost out of the room, when his uncle stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, I think it would be best if Ren shared a room with you."

I winced back, shocked. There was no way I was sharing a room with him! I wouldn't live! He'd burn me alive! Obviously, the prince was thinking the same thing. He spun around, eyes ablaze.

"No! No no no no no! She will sleep in a cell, on the ground, on the deck if she must!", he protested. I raised my eyebrows. I'd rather sleep in the same room as him than sleep in any of his choices. I'm guessing Iroh didn't really like his suggestions either.

"Prince Zuko, Ren is a guest, she is no prisoner. Her sleeping in a cell, or out on the deck is out of the question.", he crossed his arms. Zuko threw up his hands, a bit of fire flying up.

"Then she can sleep in somebody else's room!"

Iroh shook his head. "Prince Zuko, we have been sailing for quite awhile. Half the crew hasn't seen a woman since we left. And suddenly, a young, beautiful teenage girl walks onto the ship, and you want to put her in a room with one of those men? Put two and two together Prince Zuko. Those men wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her."

I shuddered as I knew he was right. They wouldn't hesitate. Prince Zuko didn't seem to anything to say back to that. Iroh got a smug look on his face as he realized that he beat his nephew in the argument.

"Fine. Whatever.", the prince said before storming off. I nodded a small thanks to Iroh and followed Prince Zuko to his- our- room. When I arrived, he was leaving the room. He almost slammed it shut, but I was able to stop it before it closed... with my fingers.

I squealed and gripped my hand, in pain. I could feel my injured fingers pulsing as I gripped them. That really hurt. When the pain subsided a bit, I took in my surroundings.

There was a plush red carpet with a large, golden flame in the center. The curtains on the wall matched. The couch that was up against the wall was a golden color, and the humongous bed next to it matched the carpet and curtains. There was a large map of the four nations on the wall, and then there were two really sharp swords hanging next to the map. I shivered just thinking about the knives.

I finally took of my cloak, deciding it would only make me hot in the middle of the night. So I was left in my tunic and pants. I slipped off my boots and placed them by the couch. Then I laid down on the couch and made myself comfy. But then, a sharp pain erupted throughout my back. I cried out.

I had totally forgot about my back. I thought it was healed. But when I reached my hand back to touch the wounds, there was fresh blood on my hand. I sighed, there wasn't much I could do. I left my change of clothes on the other ship, and I had no idea where the washrooms were on this ship. And I didn't want to risk getting lost. So I gently laid back down, wincing. When I was finally comfortable, I thought about today's events.

I felt kind of bad, because Prince Zuko had said something about regaining his honor, and then me snatching it away from him. Guilt spread throughout me. But it quickly passed as I felt my eyes droop and my head sink further into the couch.

**XxXxX**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door being opened. It stopped as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I found Prince Zuko standing at the door staring at me.

"Oh, you're awake. Well, breakfast is being served, so I suggest you hurry and get ready.", and with that he left the room. I sighed and jumped up, pulling on my boots. I slipped on my cloak and ran outside, and down to the dining area.

As I walked in, all the eyes turned on me. I blushed and looked down, as I made my way to a seat next to Iroh. He smiled at me, and handed me a plate of food. I thanked him and sat down.

"So you slept well? Prince Zuko was just telling me about how comfortable you looked on the couch.", Iroh said, laughing a bit. I giggled. That was a bit far from the truth. The couch was actually pretty uncomfortable without a pillow.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed?", Iroh questioned, taking a sip of his tea. I shrugged and took a bite of my food. It was really good as well.

"I didn't want to take his bed away from him.", I shrugged. Iroh nodded and Prince Zuko was staring at me. I blushed and looked away. I hated when I was the center of attention.

The rest of the meal went on with conversation that didn't involve me, thank goodness. I picked at my

food, thinking. What has become of Amaya? Was she okay? What about the other people of my tribe? Were they being treated as fairly as I was? And Akio.. what was he doing right now?

"Ren? Are you okay?", a voice said, bringing me back to the ship. Iroh was looking at me. "You look troubled."

I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. Prince Zuko looked over at me. I glanced up at him, and saw doubt in his eyes. I knew that he didn't believe me when I said that nothing was wrong. Neither did Iroh.

"Well, Prince Zuko, I think today you should show Ren around. You know, 'hang out' as you young folks would call it.", Iroh said, grinning. Prince Zuko smacked his forehead, and I giggled. When he lifted his head from his hands, a few strands of hair fell into his eyes. **(A/N; In my story, Zuko isn't bald, and then BAM, ponytail. He actually has hair besides his ponytail. Sorry if anyone actually liked it, but that look creeped me out a bit.) **

He looked at me. "But Uncle, I-", he was cut off by Iroh. "Prince Zuko, you need to take a break. The hunt for the Avatar is stressing you out, and its changing you. Maybe Ren will be able to help you."

The prince looked at me, then back at his uncle. He was about to protest before I stood up, knocking my chair back. Anger had built up inside of me, and I didn't realize it until now. All the men in the room stared at me, as I balled up my fists. "No, General Iroh, its fine. Don't bother. He doesn't want to. I don't know what the hell his problem is, but as long as he has that stupid attitude, I don't want him to give me a tour! I don't want him to talk to me, to look at me, to even think of me. You know what I do want? I want to go HOME."

I looked at General Iroh, his face not hiding the surprise. With each of my breaths, the tea in my- no, everyone's cup- spilled out over the edges. I spun around angrily, and all the liquids in the room shot up into the air, out of their containers. They stayed frozen in the air until I slammed the door behind me. I heard them crash to the ground loudly behind the door.

I held back tears as I stormed off. I had no idea where I was going to go. I couldn't go back to Prince Zuko's room, he would eventually have to go there. So I just walked around the ship. I avoided people the best I could. I thought about escaping, but when I went to the deck, I saw that we were completely surrounded by water. There wasn't land in sight. Kyoshi Island was the closest land, but that could take days to get there by waterbending. And waterbending too much wore me out.

So I just stuck to my plan of walking around all day until the sun started to set. My stomach grumbled, for I haven't eaten since breakfast. But I was kind of afraid to go back to the kitchen and ask for food. Surely after going off on Prince Zuko and disrespecting him like that, he would want me thrown overboard.. I should have thought before I opened my mouth.

I walked to the kitchen, and stopped suddenly when I heard voices inside. I stopped outside of the door, and listened.

"I think it was pretty brave. Nobody has ever stood up to his _highness _like that.", someone said.

"I think it was stupid! She's an idiot! Prince Zuko will have her thrown in the cells!", another said.

"Well... I think she's hot. If I were Zuko, I wouldn't hesitate to show her around, if ya know what I mean!"

The men burst out in laughter. I, on the other hand, scowled. I heard them start talking again.. about disgusting things that they would love to show or do to me..

They were sick. No wonder there was no women on this ship. I had to give Prince Zuko credit for that. I balled up my fists and turned around, disgusted. But I ran into something- err- someone. The last someone I wanted to see.

He looked at me, his golden eyes burning into my turquoise ones. His eyes lifted off of mine for a minute, and rested on the door to the kitchen. He held up his finger, signaling for me to stay put. He then walked into the kitchen. I snuck up and looked into the room through a crack.

Yeah, Zuko did NOT look happy.

"What are you guys doing? Sitting around, gossiping like old ladies? This isn't what I pay you for! And you," he pointed at a man around my fathers age, "why would you dare talk so badly about a teenage girl? That is utterly disgusting. At this point, you are no better than scum. You're lucky I don't throw your sorry asses overboard right now. Get back to work. Next time you won't be so lucky."

I stood there, shocked. Prince Zuko, the guy that seemed to hate me, just stood up for me. Their faces turned white, and they nodded hastily, before exiting the room through the opposite side of the door. I walked into the room slowly, and stared at the prince, who was calming down.

I stood there awkwardly in back of him. "Uhm. Thank you.." , I said quietly. He nodded, but didn't turn to face me. I fiddled with my fingers. "I'm sorry... about earlier. I didn't mean to go off like I did.."

He turned around and nodded again. "I understand. Just don't do it again. I'm not the best with second chances."

Hmp. That wasn't surprising. Prince Zuko grabbed a piece of bread and handed it to me. I accepted it, mumbling a small thanks. I ate it in silence, not sure what to say to the prince. Luckily, he decided that he wanted to start the conversation.

"So.. where are you from?", he asked. I swallowed the bread in my mouth and answered warily, not sure if I should tell him. But I didn't see what wrong it would do, seeing as I no longer have a home.

"I was from a small Water Tribe village off the southern coast..", I said quietly. The memories of my village being attacked flooded through my mind. I sighed sadly and leaned against the counter, dropping my head in my hands.

"Then.. why are you here? Why were you on that ship? It was far away from the southern coast.", he questioned, his eyebrows bunching up. I felt the lump in my throat forming, and I knew that if I tried to talk, I knew I would start to cry. So I just shook my head and walked out of the room.

I walked back to the room I shared with Prince Zuko and sat down on the couch. I sighed, and let the tears fall. I hadn't really had much time to cry over the losses, being on a ship with Akio and whatnot. But Zuko wasn't in the room, so I just let it come out.

Well, it didn't last long. Soon, I heard the door open, and gently close. I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. There was an awkward silence... well, not a silence because of my stupid crying, but neither of us was talking.

"Are- are you okay?", Zuko asked. I almost face-palmed right then and there. I was sitting in a room, crying my eyes out. Yeah, I was just great. Amazing.

I almost said that too, but then I realized that Zuko was just trying to help. I shouldn't bark at him for that.

"I'll be fine..", I mumbled, sniffling. He walked over and sat down next to me. He coughed awkwardly before speaking.

"Would you like to.. uh.. talk about it?", he asked. I almost laughed. Zuko was trying to be nice. I smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.. but I just shook my head. I couldn't trust him thought. I couldn't trust anyone.

Because I'm pretty sure that revealing that you're a wanted girl to a greedy firebender.. well, that's not the best idea.

**Sooo? did you likey? :D REVIEW! **

**I'm off to go play some Zelda! WOO! **

**And also, I have a favor to ask of you. If you know any good Zuko/OC stories(that are completed!), could you tell me? Because I need some more stories to read! Please and thanks! :D **


	5. AN!

**Hi! So sorry if you thought this was another chapter :/ But don't worry, Chapter 5 is in progress! Heheh:) **

**SO! I got up the revised first few chapters! go back and take a gander at them :D And I'm sorry to the one person that didn't really like this idea, but as I said before, this is a really helpful idea that will help me progress in this story. and, everyone else liked the idea.. sorry, but majority rules! but i really hope this doesn't make you stop reading! if you have any ideas for how this story could fit to where you like, feel free to message me! **

**that goes to all of you lovely people reading this :DD i would LOVE to hear your ideas! so don't be shy! **

**and fyi, i deleted the last AN and replaced it with this one. saved me some time! :DD**

**hopefully, chapter 5 will be up soon! :DD toodles! **

**OH. AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW CHAPTERS. TELLMETELLMETELLME. **

**Alright:) GO! READ THEM NOW! **

**and don't forget to reviewwwww :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**HI. I'M HYPER. NEVER GIVE ME CHEESE PUFFS. But i'm also tired. For soccer conditioning, we had to run all the way from our high school to the park. Thats like, half a mile. Then we ran a lap around the WHOLE park, which is another halfmile. Then we ran back. I'm sore.. I rant a lot. I noticed. OK! Back on track! So, if you think that Ren is a boring lump, this chapter should hopefully change your mind:) Ren is going to start getting into her character:D I hope you like it! ANYWAYS. RED ON! Heeheheheheheh:) **

**Chapter 5.**

**XxXxX**

For the next week, I grew accustomed to the ship. I made friends with some of the soldiers, learned my way around, became great friends with Iroh, and even trained a bit. But with Zuko.. lets just say that any truce there was between us disappeared. Oh well.

"C'mon Ren! If you can beat me, I'll give you my cake.", Iroh said, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. I groaned and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but if I eat another one of those, I'll explode. A girl can only take so much food before the gross feeling follows.", I said, standing up. I excused myself from the Pai Sho table **(Sp?)** and walked out of the room. I headed to the deck, where I planned to train for a bit. But of course, nothing ever works out the way I would like.

His highness was practicing on the deck. He was getting pretty frustrated, and fire was recklessly flying in all directions. Yeah, cause that was _real _safe. One almost hit me, and with my ninja like reflexes, I hopped 20 feet up into the air, over the fire and then proceeded to land on my feet without making a sound.

Psh, I wish that was what happened. Instead, I screamed rather loudly, and dropped to the ground, my hair just grazing the the tip of the fireball. Zuko looked over, and rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. I stood up and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, am I interrupting? ", I asked. He rolled his eyes again, and returned to his training. Oh come on. This boy would not know the definition of fun if it smacked him in the face.. and left a scar. Like the one he had. Hm. How did he get that anyway...?

I grinned mischievously. Mr. Hotheaded-No-Fun-Prince was about to learn what fun meant. Sure, it could mean risking my dear life, but hey. It would be hella fun. I watched him closely and waited for the right time. He seemed to be stepping into his bending, pushing the fire outwards. With each push, his foot stepped out a bit more. So I quietly bended out some water from a nearby bucket and made it slither across the deck, stopping it a few inches away from Zuko's feet. I then froze it into place.

Now, we wait.. I sat there for a minute, and then...

"AH!", I heard a voice yell, and a _thump_ afterwards. I started laughing from behind my hand. But when I saw the look on Zuko's face I started laughing even harder. He got back up- well, attempted- and he fell back down. The third time, he actually did get up. And he was NOT happy.

As he stormed over to me, I just sat there, twirling water around in the air. The sun was suddenly blocked from my view, and I looked up, to see Zuko looming over me. I smiled up at him.

"Can I help you Prince Zuko?", I asked, innocently, batting my eyelashes. This seemed to only make him more mad.

"What do you think you're doing?", he asked through clenched teeth. I just smiled, and bended some water, holding it in the air inches from his nose. He angrily swiped his hand through it.

"You tripped me!", he shouted, pointing at the still frozen ice. I gasped in mock shock, and held my hand up above my mouth.

"Me?", I said dramatically. "I would never do such a thing! I'm flabbergasted that you would accuse me of such doings!" I tried to hide the smirk as I got up and faced him. He was a good head taller than me, and a LOT stronger than me.

He glared at me. "Well, for future references, don't do it again. I will not tolerate a peasant such as yourself to interrupt my training."

My smirk dropped. Peasant? "Look, _Prince Zuko, _I may not be royalty, but at least I know how to have fun." I rolled my eyes and was about to turn away, but Zuko protested.

"I do to know how to have fun!"

I almost laughed. "Puh-lease! _You? Fun? _That will never happen. You wouldn't know fun if it wacked you in the face like the person that gave you that scar did."

Immediately, I knew I shouldn't have said that. He clenched his already clenched fists even tighter, and I could practically see the fire in his eyes, no pun intended. Zuko started yelling at me, calling me many names. I got angry and began to yell back.

"You stupid waterbender-"

"Waterbender? You stupid Hotheaded-No-Fun-Prince!"

"Ohh! Look at me, I'm Ren! I'm all about fun, so I trip people that obviously has the power to kick my behind off this boat and leave me stranded!"

Oh, so he wanted to play that game? "Oh, my name is Zuko, but you can call me Mr. Lame. I don't know what fun is. The only thing I know is how to capture the Avatar, WHICH I SUCK AT!"

Zuko was about to explode on me, I knew it.

"Enough."

We both spun around, ready to go off on the person that had interrupted our argument. But it was just Iroh. He was glaring at the both of us. Immediately, I felt guilty. This man had saved my life multiple times, fed me, let me stay the ship, and I repaid him by yelling at his nephew.

"Ren, it wasn't right for you to trip Prince Zuko, considering if he suddenly decided to kick you off this ship, I would have no control over it."

Zuko crossed his arms and smirked at me, with an "I told you so" look on his face. I flushed a light scarlet.

"And Prince Zuko, it was not right for you to call her a peasant. She is a human, just as you are. And she has a point. Maybe a bit of fun would do you some good. All this stress is not healthy for a boy of your age."

It was my turn to smirk now, and I stuck my tongue out at the prince. Zuko just looked at his uncle.

"What are you getting at?", he asked. Iroh stopped for a minute and took a sip of the tea he was holding.

"I am saying, that at the next port, you will have a day off. No training. You will go into town, shop a bit, be normal, _relax_," then he looked at me, "and Ren will be accompanying you."

Me and Zuko both gaped.

"But.. but this is supposed to be a relaxing day for me? How am I supposed to relax if she comes with!", Zuko protested. I glared at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

We began to argue, and once again, Iroh stopped us. "This is why I am making you two go together. To bond. The people on this ship can only take so much bickering in a day. By the end of the day, maybe you two will not think so badly of each other.", and with that, Iroh walked away, disappearing in one of the doors.

Zuko glared at the spot his uncle was, then at me, then at the door again. Shouting in frustration, he stalked off, leaving me alone.

Well, three people had made dramatic exits.. should I as well? … nahh, that's to cliché. I simply walked back to the room I shared with Zuko. Poop, this was gonna be an awkward night.

And I was not looking forward to our "bonding day".

**Sorry its so short! I just wanted to get another chapter out there!:) This chapter was fun to write! Was it fun to read? Are you excited for Ren and Zuko's bonding day? Hopeully they won't kill each other...**

**Hey, why are you looking at me like that? **

**Hehehehehe, REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
>K3U ! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there! So I was rereading my last chapter and I realized I made a lot of mistakes.. sorry! I was in a hurry to get that up, so I didn't proofread it! So sorry about the mistakes! **

**And sorry about the late update! Lately, I've been thinking about writing another story.. And AangxOC one.. but idk. I'd make Aang like, 14 instead. **

**See how fast I get into other stories! So if you really want me to continue, you're gonna have to show it!**

**Now, on with the chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: Hm. I haven't done one of these yet. Ok. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, yada yadaa.. BUT I DO OWN REN. And any other character you do not recognize. **

**Chapter 6.**

** XxXxX**

I was curled up on the couch in the room I shared with Zuko playing with some water when Zuko came in and threw a bundle of something at me. I dropped the water in surprise and glared up at him, but not to the point where I'd make him mad. Over the last four weeks, since Iroh told us we would have to have a "bonding day", we've tried to become friends, and talk. We weren't the best of friends, but at least we didn't argue everyday.

Yeah, its been about a month since we last saw land. I knew that today, when we finally got to walk on land, I would be kissing the ground.

I was still glaring at Zuko, hoping he would realize that I wanted a reason for why he assaulted me with clothes.

"Put them on.", he shrugged, without looking at me. He seemed to be in a decent mood.. he hadn't set anything on fire yet!

I looked down suspiciously at the gold and red bundle. Fire Nation clothes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "What in the spirits makes you think I would put these on? I think all these fumes are starting to get to your head."

Zuko tensed up, and rolled his eyes. I had obviously brought him out of his good mood. "Just put them on." He sighed with annoyance. 

I crossed my arms. "And if I don't?", I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Then you won't come with me today. I won't have anyone think I am traveling with a peasant."

I narrowed my eyes. He's still going on about that peasant crap? My lips hardened into a line, and I rolled my eyes. Picking up the clothes I went to the washroom to change.

The clothes were girls clothing, and I wondered how Zuko had gotten a hold of them.. I shivered at the thought.

There was a long, flowy red shirt that ended just below my butt. The sleeves ended at my elbow, and hung there loosely. Then there were golden leggings that were tight around my legs, and they ended just below my knee. To finish it all off, there were black ballet flats that amazingly fit me.

I gathered up my long, still jet black (the die was faintly starting to wear) hair into a pony tail at the top of my head. Looking down to my neck, I fingered my necklace. It clashed with the outfit in so many ways, but my father had made it for me. I wasn't going to take it off just because some prince didn't like it.

Uh uh girlfriend, I didn't play like that.

I walked back to the room and found Zuko sitting on his bed fiddling with his fingers.

"Happy?", I asked, slightly annoyed. He looked up, and his eyes widened oh so slightly. But I noticed it. I blushed and looked down.

"I.. you.. I mean.. uh..", he stammered, blushing. Then he coughed, standing up. "You look... appropriate." Then his eyes narrowed as he spotted my necklace. He walked over and picked up the stone in his hand. "What is this?"

I almost laughed. "Its a necklace, genius." His hand dropped and he crossed his arms.

"No. I mean, why are you wearing it? Take it off. Now."

My smirk fell into a hard line. I knew this would happen. "No. I'm not taking it off. Try as hard as you want, but I refuse to take it off."

He sighed and lifted his hand to yank it off. I bended some of the water from a nearby plant, and whipped it at his hands. He yelped and withdrew his hands.

"Don't. Touch. It.", I said through clenched teeth. Now the anger was building up inside of me.

He looked up, angry. "You dare hurt me, the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation," I rolled my eyes at this, but he continued, "You're just a peasant girl! You need to learn your place! I am a _prince. _You have no right to harm me in any way!"

"You think I _care? _I TOLD you, I WASN'T taking off the necklace. And I am NOT a peasant! You know _nothing _about me, or my family. So why don't you do us ALL a favor and _shut your royal mouth_!", I exploded. The prince blinked, not moving. He was obviously shocked by my outburst.

I expected some sarcastic remark, but all he did was nod his head. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, making my way to the deck. Iroh was waiting for us, smiling.

"Well, here we are! A small Earth Kingdom island! Ready for a day of bonding with my nephew."

I just grunted. Iroh laughed happily, and we stood there, waiting for the stupid prince.

**XxXxX**

It was a bit awkward at first, being alone with just Zuko. Iroh had gone off to do who knows what, leaving me and Zuko to roam the village. It was a rather rich village, with many snobby looking people walking around the streets. Yeah, there were a few beggars, but not as many as you normally see in villages of this size.

The argument earlier that day was still hanging above our heads, which was what made everything so awkward. But I was stubborn, so I didn't plan on apologizing. He had more to apologize about than I did.

So we walked along the streets in an awkward silence. We looked around shops, and every once in awhile, one of us would as the other how we felt about something. The answers were usually grunts or shrugs.

Eventually, the silence was killing me. And even though it went against everything I believed in, I opened my mouth, preparing the apology. "Look.. about earlier.."

Zuko cut me off. "I understand. I shouldn't have tried to force you to take off the necklace. It obviously means something special to you. And your right. I don't know anything about you, or your family. So... I.. I.. uh.. I'm sor.. I shouldn't have called you a peasant."

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't even say he was sorry? But I smiled a bit. He had tried, and that meant something at least.

I clapped my hands together, ready to turn this day from painfully horrid to fun! "Alright! So! Lets go do something!" I looked around the village, and then I spotted a shop with a bunch of hats in the window. I grinned, and looked back at Zuko. "Follow me.", I said before running off.

He looked confused for a minute, but he followed me. When we entered the store, my grin grew larger. It was an old, rich, lady type store. There were many fancy clothing, and huge hats. I walked towards the back where the changing rooms were.

"What are we doing in here?", Zuko asked me. I just giggled and ignored him while I went to find something. I found a really ugly, puke green dress with feathers all over it, and a large sunhat to match it. I ran into the changing room and changed really fast. When I walked out, Zuko shook his head, but I got a bit of a smile out of him.

For about a good hour or so, I tried on hilarious outfits, each time getting a bigger smile out of Zuko. Soon, I'd have a full smile for the very first time!

And then, it happened. I got a full smile from Zuko. And a laugh! And actual, real, not sarcastic laugh! Too bad it was while I was getting yelled at by an old lady...

I was in another ugly outfit, and I was walking with a cane. I walked around the store, yelling at some "whipper snappers" to get out of the way, when really, I was in their way. Zuko followed me around with an amused smile on his face, and I was feeling confident. That was, until I ran into the store manager.

She yelled at me for a good half hour or so, telling me how I was "disrespectful" and how she prays to the spirits that her grandchildren don't grow up to be like me. And then she told me to change and then kicked us out of the store.

The whole time I had to keep myself from laughing. Zuko didn't even try. I heard him back there laughing at me.

When we got out of there, the old lady was still glaring at me through the glass. I smiled and waved at her, and she just narrowed her eyes and gasped. I laughed then continued walking.

"I really think me and her hit it off.", I told Zuko. He rolled his eyes and laughed. I smiled.

Zuko's whole face lit up when he smiled, like it was relieved to be doing something other than scowling. His topaz eyes seemed a bit brighter, and he even had a bit of a dimple in his right cheek. He really was cute..

_Uh, Ren, no. Bad Ren. Bad. This heat must be getting to your head. Stop. _

We looked around some more, and I dragged Zuko into a jewelry store, attracted by all the shiny things. As I looked around, I saw a small bracelet. It matched my necklace, with a small, turquoise heart. I picked it up and slipped it on my wrist, admiring it.

"That's pretty.. and it matches your necklace.."

I jumped as I saw Zuko standing next to me. I hadn't realized he was there. I nodded, smiling sadly. "I'd buy it, but its too expensive."

I placed the bracelet back onto the rack it was on, and left the store. A clothing store that I wasn't kicked out of caught my eye. "I'm going to go try on some clothes, you don't have to come if you don't want."

He nodded, looking at a sword shop. "I'm gonna look in there for a bit. Meet me back here when you're finished. Oh, and be careful.. don't get into any more fights with old ladies." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him before walking off.

This store was a lot more updated with the fashion than the old cat lady store. I walked around, admiring the pretty dresses. I had never been a fan of wearing dresses and skirts, but that was only because I was always traveling and whatnot. Tunics and pants are much easier to deal with.

I picked up a light green kimono. White flowers decorated it, and an earth brown belt wrapped around it, waiting to be tied in the back. I walked to the small changing room, and changed into it. Walking back out, I admired myself in the mirror.

The green in the kimono made my eyes stand out a bit more, making them a bit bigger. The silk clung to my curves rather nicely, and the neckline went down a bit, but didn't show too much. I smiled at myself. I looked pretty. I looked at the price of it, then counted the money in my hands. It was just enough.

I purchased the dress, and practically skipped out of the store, humming to myself. It was a lullaby my mother and father used to sing to me when I was little. My heart sank a bit, but I kept on humming.

When I reached the spot me and Zuko agreed to meet at, he wasn't there yet, so I decided to sit on a concrete bench and wait for him. After awhile though, I became restless. So I decided to find him.

I walked into the shop with all the swords that I saw him go into. Immediately, it became dark. The shop was poorly lit, and shadows reflected off of the weapons. I shivered to myself, and hoped I would find Zuko soon so I could get out of there.

I was looking up at one of the long, pointy swords and bumped into something. I heard a small _oof_. I looked up to see a teenager glaring down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", I said, backing up. He had shaggy black hair, and a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth. He was dressed in red, but I could tell he wasn't from the Fire Nation. He looked at me, and grinned.

"No big deal. I'm Jet.", he said, sticking out his hand. I smiled warily and shook it.

"Ren." His grin got wider. I was actually a bit creeped out with this guy. That smile was just too.. big for someone I just met. I looked around the store, hoping to find Zuko.

"So whats a pretty girl like yourself doing in this type of store all alone? There are some weird people that drop by. Its not exactly safe. Want me to accompany you somewhere? Shopping.. dinner... your apartment?", he grinned.

I scowled lightly. "No thanks. I'm actually looking for my-"

"Ren!", I heard someone say. I smiled as I felt Zuko's shoulder brush mine lightly. "What are you doing here! I told you to wait outside! Its not safe for you to be in here, who knows what creeps come in here!"

I almost laughed. Him and Jet sounded a lot alike. Speaking of Jet, he didn't look to happy now. Zuko eyed him, before grabbing my wrists and pulling me out of the shop.

"Who was that?", he demanded. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"His name was Jet. He was wondering what a "pretty lady like myself" was doing in a store like that. He asked if he could assist me anywhere." I scoffed. I was 16 years old. Just because I was in a dress didn't mean I didn't know how to walk.

Zuko scowled for a moment, before looking up – well, down, since he was taller- at me. "Just.. don't talk to strangers. I know I sound like a parent, but.. just be careful please."

He looked worried.. I smiled. I thought it was kinda cute how cared a little.

"Don't worry," I said, "If I can take on old ladies, I can take on the world."

Zuko's grimace turned into a grin, and eventually into a smile, and he began to laugh. This made me even happier.

His smile lit up his whole face, and his topaz eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. And a small dimple in his right cheek made itself visible. His laugh was soft, but it was a lot better than his growl. I had to admit.. Zuko was cute.

_Ohh no you don't Ren. Don't even think like that. This heat must be getting to your head. Remember last time you tried to let a boy into your heart?_

I shuttered at the memory, my hand instinctively raising to my shoulder to touch the deep scar that lay there. Zuko's gaze followed my hand and he noticed the scar.

"What happened?", he asked. I looked up, seeing that he had noticed. A small smile lifted on my lips and I shook my head.

"Its nothing."

The wind blew and it chilled my bare shoulders. The kimono was sadly sleeveless. Zuko seemed to notice my change of clothing, and he blushed. It was different than the loose clothing I usually wear, and I guess it gave him a better look of my body. I blushed at this, lowering my eyes.

Zuko coughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving.", he asked. I nodded, and followed him as he walked off.

Me and Zuko talked a bit on the way there. The awkward atmosphere was no more, and it seemed like now we were, dare I say it, friends.

We stopped at a small tea shop, and ordered some sandwiches and tea. As we waited for our food, I looked around.

I spotted a little girl with big green eyes and long brown hair that tumbled down her back. She was holding her knee, crying. Then a tall man swooped her up into her arms and spoke to her softly. The little girl stopped crying and giggled. A woman came over and put her arm around the man and leaned down to kiss the girls forehead. They were one big, happy family.

Sadness swept over me as I thought of my own father and mother. My father was out, fighting in this war, and my mother..

"Are you okay?", Zuko asked. I looked up, and nodded.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine.", I lied. Zuko cocked his eyebrows, obviously not believing me. Why did he care anyways..?

"Are you sure? You have a death grip on your necklace." He grinned slightly. I looked down, and noticed I really did have a death grip on the small heart. I let it go and sighed.

"I was just thinking about stuff.. my family.."

Zuko's grin faded. "Oh.." There was an silence. Not awkward, but not comfortable.

"Where are they? Your parents.. I mean.", he asked. I shifted in my seat. Should I tell him? I didn't know if I could trust him exactly. I could tell him.. just not everything. Yeah, that could work.

"My father is out fighting in the war. And my mother.. she was killed..", I told him. He sat there, not saying anything. Then he spoke.

"May I ask how?" I looked up, and he was staring at me. He wasn't trying to hide his concern. I was a bit confused though. Earlier this morning, we were at each others throats. Now, we were having a deep conversation.

So it came down to this. Do I tell him? To I tell him why my mother was killed, and about my other power? Do I confess that I'm a wanted person?

Before I had time to choose, a lady came back with our orders. She placed my food down with a bored expression, but then she noticed Zuko. She smiled at him as she placed his food in front of him. "Enjoy your food. Tell me if there's anything you need." She winked before walking off.

I rolled my eyes, holding in a laugh at Zuko's bewildered expression. He was boy. _A cute boy at that.._

What did he expect?

**SO? DID YOU LIKE IT? Was it long enough? It was 7 freaking pages. I hoped it would make up for the long wait! Was it fluffy enough? Well, it at least got them to a good level to where the fluffiness can start! :DD Don't worry, Ren's past will be revealed in good time, young ones. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I hoped you like it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Ca'va? Merci por les commentaires! (_Hello, how are you? Thank you for the reviews_!) Heh, sorry:) I was just studying for my french test, so I felt like speaking in french! :DD SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I just recently got braces, and the pain is now ceasing. It hurt SO BAD, I didn't feel like writing. But oh well, haha, you probably don't care! On with de story! **

**AHH, I'M HAVING A SNEEZEING ATTACK D: **

**P.S. I changed this chapter a bit, just cause I want it to be more original. **

**Chapter 7.**

**XxXxX**

"Where could that old man be?", Zuko mumbled to himself as we roamed around the streets looking for Iroh. We had been searching for him for the past few hours, to no avail.

"Maybe a tea shop?", I suggested, shrugging. Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. Well, I tried. And I was getting tired from all this walking. I started slowing down, and I took off one of the ballet flats I was wearing and rubbed my heel. It gave me a good sized blister. I winced as I touched the tender skin.

"We should go back to the ship. I'm getting tired, and I'm sure Iroh will come back to the ship when he's finished.", I said, putting my shoe back on. Zuko hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. I secretly did a fist pump. We headed back towards the ship, but not before finding a certain tea-loving Iroh.

He was sitting in what looked like really hot water in a small tub formed by rock. There were many others behind him, the water steaming. His eyes were closed, and a relaxed smile was upon him.

"Uncle! What are you doing? We've been looking for you all day!" Zuko growled, clenching his fists. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Such a drama queen.

Iroh opened his eyes slowly, and grinned at the two of us. When he took in my appearance, his grin grew. "Ren! Don't you look beautiful in that handsome kimono! I assume you spent the money wisely?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you again, for letting me borrow it. If there's anything I can do to pay you back-"

Iroh laughed, and shook his head. "No, do not worry about it dear. I merely did it out of kindness, not to hold you to a debt."

I heard Zuko groan beside me. "Well, if you two are done now, can we get back to the ship? We did your stupid bonding day, Uncle. But each day, the Avatar gets farther and farther away from us!"

Geez, impatient much? I turned to him. "Let your uncle rest, he deserves a day off as much as we do. He does so much for you, the least you can do is let him relax! Maybe you should do what your uncle is doing, you could use some relaxation too!"

His eyes narrowed. "Whats that supposed to mean?", he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"_That's_ what I mean! You're too angry. Do us all a favor and relax so you aren't like a PMSing girl all the time!"

He snapped, and started yelling. He said something about going back to ship, and leaving with or without us, and stalked off. I just sighed and turned back to Iroh.

"Mind if I keep you company? That looks nice.", I asked. Iroh shrugged and closed his eyes. I walked to one of the rock-tubs that was farther away, and behind Iroh. It was a bit smaller, and had a natural curtain of large leaves around it, so it hid me from sight. Stripping off my clothes, I got into the hot water and sunk in. It was amazing. I closed my eyes, and let my mind drift off.

I was deep in thought, until a shout from Iroh brought me back to reality. I peeped out from behind my curtain and saw that rocks were binding him down. But how? He can't Earrthbend! 

I started to get out of the water, but then 4 or 5 Earth Kingdom soldiers appeared from the trees. The guy who was the captain, walked over to Iroh, a small smirk on his face. One of the others walked up besides the captain.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier, sir."

The captain nodded. "He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh. But now, he's our prisoner."

My eyes widened, and I got out of the tub quietly, and put on my kimono. But by the time I was dressed, Iroh and the soldiers were gone. I slipped on my shoes and began sprinting off towards the ship.

I fell once, over an overgrown root. Lets just say, I don't think my ankle was supposed to twist like that. I pushed myself to keep running, but I slowed down a lot.

Finally, I reached the ship. I didn't stop to answer any of the questions about my weird limp-run. I'm sure I looked stupid, thank you.

I threw open the door to the room I shared with Zuko, happy to find him reading a scroll on the bed. He looked up, took one look at me, and jumped up. "Ren! What's wrong? Are you-"

"Iroh! He got captured! Earth Nation..", I managed to get out, breathing heavily. Hey, I was out of shape, okay? And its not exactly a run through a field of flowers when you're dragging a limp ankle behind you.

Zuko's face fell, and a spark flew from his hands. "What? Where? Why didn't you try to stop them!"

This time, it was my turn to be angry. "Well I'm sorry I was naked! Did you want me to just jump out like, 'Hey guys! I may be naked but don't let that distract you! I'm just gonna kick your butt's while you stare at me!'?", I shouted. Zuko's face went blank. He sat there for a minute, then a blush crept up his pale cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and limped over to him. He eyed me. "What happened to your ankle?"

I shrugged. "Nothing important. Now come on, we have to go!" I started to walk towards the door, but I put too much pressure on my ankle, and I stumbled. Luckily, Zuko caught me. Around the waist.

Cue the blushing. Luckily, my hair was able to hide most of my face when he pulled me up.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere. You're hurt, and we can't have you getting any more hurt. Uncle would kill me, and you too. Sit, stay, and behave.", he pointed, as if I was a dog. I opened to protest, but he sighed, giving me a "not-now" look.

"Please? I don't want you to hurt yourself even more." His voice got softer as he spoke.

I huffed, but I nodded. It was kinda sweet that he cared. "Fine. I won't go. But hey. If I have to be good, then you have to be reckless for me. Except, watch out for those old ladies. They carry canes." I chuckled at my own joke. Zuko's lips curled up in a small smile, and turned around. But before he could leave the room, I called out to him.

"Zuko, be careful too.. Okay?"

He turned his head around, and looked at me. His topaz eyes burned into mine for a minute, before he nodded. I could see a smile in his eyes, but before I was able to really look at it, he turned around, his face hardening.

"Rone! Gather up supplies. You and a few others are coming with me. We have to get back Iroh."

I watched as he slammed the door, and I listened as his footsteps as he walked to the deck.

I knew it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed.

Especially when he came back with a piece of paper and a not so happy look. But oh yeah, Iroh was fine.

But when I saw the paper, I knew that questions would be coming, and I wouldn't be fine.

It was a wanted poster, and my face was on it. Along with my name. Well, I guess I dyed my hair for nothing..

**Okay, SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't dead or anything. Just lazy. :) So I tried to get this story going somewhere, cause I've been facing a bit of writers block. Any ideas? Any? Please? Don't worry, you will be given credit for any ideas I use in this story. **

**OH. And if you haven't read the story My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie, YOU HAVE TO. Hahahahahahaaha, just google it. Its not on Fanfiction anymore. Its about Harry Potter, just so ya know. :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**HI! Thanks for the reviews:) They mean oh so much to me! I am defiantly gonna use some of the ideas, but I'm not gonna tell you what! Each owner of the idea will get all credit, cause they gave it to me! NOW! On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 8 (this is probably the longest story I've ever written! :O) **

**XxXxX**

_Previously; But when I saw the paper, I knew that questions would be coming, and I wouldn't be fine._

_It was a wanted poster, and my face was on it. Along with my name. Well, I guess I dyed my hair for nothing.. _

**XxXxX**

"Talk. Now." Zuko growled. I smiled sheepishly and played with my fingers. I didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Okay.. Where was Iroh? Was he okay? Did-"

"Not what I meant!" he snapped. I winced at the ferocity in his tone. I sighed. I couldn't get out of this one. I had no choice but to tell him. The door opened, and Iroh walked in. He looked at me curiously, then took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Prince Zuko, if she does not want to tell of her past, is it not our right to force it out of her. We have traveled with her long enough to trust her enough." he said quietly. I was hoping Zuko would understand, but he didn't. He just waved his hand at the man and continued glowering at me.

"She is on my ship, and she _will_ tell us. There is a wanted poster with her face on it! She could be a murderer for all we know!"

Iroh was about to say something, but I shook my head. "No. I'm not a murderer. Its not about who I am, its about _what_ I am.."

They looked at me, waiting to hear more. So I sighed, and lowered my head.

"I used to live in a small Water Tribe village with my cousin, Amaya. And one day, we were attacked by the Fire Nation. They came through, and tried to steal my cousin away from me. In an attempt to get her back, I bended."

Zuko looked at me, half surprised, half confused. "So! That doesn't explain why there's a wanted poster of you! You have a bounty on your head!"

I looked up at him. "You didn't let me finish," I snapped. His eyes widened, but then he relaxed slightly, and let me continue.

"See, my father was a waterbender. And my mother, well, she wasn't an airbender, but she had decedents that were. There was about a one in a million chance that it would happen.. and an even smaller chance that what was thought impossible would happen. But it happened, and here I am, standing here, telling you this."

Iroh and Zuko were silent, deep in thought, I supposed. Zuko looked back up.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you're a-"

I nodded. I bended water from a nearby flower pot, and then created a small ball of air. Zuko's eyes widened, and he stood up. "That's.. that's impossible! You can't bend two elements! That isn't how it works!"

Iroh shook his head, tsking. "Fate is a funny thing, Prince Zuko. It is a game, and we are its players. Each day is a dice roll, and we never know what we get until it is upon us."

I nodded, looking down. Well, its all out now. No use keeping anymore secrets. "And the reason I'm wanted... well, lets just say I attacked some Fire Nation soldiers.. heh. And they sorta found out about me," I fiddled with my fingers.

"So how did you get here?" Zuko questioned. I told him about the ship, and Akio, and the hair dye.

"So that's not your real hair color? What a shame, it looks so lovely on you!" Iroh exclaimed. I smiled slightly at this.

"Sadly, it's not. My real hair color is a deep shade of brown. The dye should be wearing out soon.."

Iroh nodded, and took a sip of tea, that he seemed to pull out of nowhere. He seemed to be lost in the jasmine tea, but Zuko had more questions.

"How much airbending do you know?"

I sighed. "Not very much.. I didn't want to learn. Not that there was anyone to teach me. But one day, I came across a airbending scroll, that belonged to my mother's great-great grandfather. I learned only the basics. I refused to learn anymore."

Zuko's face was written with confusion, but before he could ask, the door swung open, and a soldier stood in the dim hallway. "Your Highness, the Avatar has been spotted. Shall we follow him?"

Zuko spun around, his face hard. "What kind of question is that? Of course you should follow him! Do I have to babysit you all?" And with that he stormed out of the room, mumbling angrily to himself. I smiled to myself at his attitude, and looked over at Iroh. He smiled at me.

"Thank you.. thank you so much. For everything. For letting me stay, saving my life several times, and for understanding. Thank you."

Iroh stood up, and smiled. "You're very welcome dear. But I'm not the only one you should be thanking. Prince Zuko has done a lot for you as well. I have never seen him take to a girl as well, besides Lady Mai, of course. But that's all in the past." He winked at me, the walked out of the room, leaving me standing there, confused.

I sighed, and moved to the couch. I plopped down, and closed my eyes. Well, now the Prince of the Fire Nation knows my secret. Hopefully he wouldn't turn me in or anything..

**XxXxX**

"I swear, if I could throw them all off the ship, they'd be gone.." A voice muttered angrily through the darkness. There was a silence, then a loud thud, followed by an "OW!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as a small fire lit up the room. In the small light, I saw Zuko's face. His face was in a frown, and he rubbed his elbow. He noticed me, and sighed.

"Why were the candles out?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I was sleeping, thank you very much." Zuko's face fell, emotionless.

"Oh. Well, er, sorry to bother you.."

I shook my head and stood up, stretching. "Well, I'm awake now. Might as well stay up." I was in the middle of stretching my back out, when I cried out. My back burned, starting as a small tingle, and developing into a wild flame. I doubled over, gasping out. Zuko looked down at me.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" he asked, starting to worry. I tried to catch my breath.

"My.. back! Take off my Kimono, please," I gasped. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, I have wraps on! Get those thoughts out of your head. OW! Hurry, please!"

Even though I had wraps covering up my chest and rear area, I couldn't help but blush as I felt Zuko's fingertip of hand brush over my bare skin. The pain ceased the slightest bit as I felt the Kimono fall to the floor. I heard Zuko let out a quiet gasp, and I'm guessing he saw the scars.

"What- What happened?"

"Fire Nation. Followed me as I escaped. I don't really know how to heal myself yet."

"Has it been properly treated?"

"... well.. no..I didn't think it was serious enough."

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. He told me to stay still, and I felt him leave from behind me. He came back a second later with what I'm guessing was a first aid kit. I stayed still as he worked on my back, trying to hold in my gasps of pain. Finally he was done, and my back/waist was all wrapped up. I didn't bother putting my kimono back on, the wraps concealed me enough.

"How long ago did you get that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"A month or so again? I figured it would be healed by now.. guess now. Where did you learn medical treatment like that? I figured the big price would hire a medic."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "My mother taught me. Growing up with Azula, I needed to learn how to heal injuries." He almost laughed.

I smiled, staying silent for a minute. I looked up at Zuko. "Thank you. For all this. For healing me, letting me stay, not kicking me off the ship, and not turning me in."

He shrugged. "You're welcome. Just don't try to take advantage of me with your weird powers. You may be able to bend two elements, but I know I can beat you in a fight." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hm. I don't know about that! One day, we'll have to find out. But as for the taking advantage, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I know pretty much nothing about airbending. I refused to learn."

He furrowed his brow at this. "Why? Why didn't you want to learn? Its a wonderful gift! You have something nothing but the Avatar has! You have to power to bend two elements! Its a gift!"

I shook my head solemnly. "No. It's not a gift. It's a curse. I'm a freak. This isn't supposed to happen, I'm _mutated_! When I went to my new village, they found out. I became an outcast, they _attacked _me! This is not a gift, Zuko. No, its far from a gift. I hate it.. I hate the idea of it. I don't want this, I don't!" I gritted my teeth, as tears slipped down my cheeks. Zuko stood there, thinking, staring.

He put a hand on my arm, as a comforting gesture. We didn't speak, we just sat there. It was a nice moment, I'll admit. Closest we've ever gotten in the month or so I've known him.

"Well, it doesn't matter what think. You were born the way you were, and you shouldn't be ashamed. Be proud. If there's one thing my uncle has taught me, it's to be confident in myself. My father never acknowledged me. It was always Azula, the "Golden Child". She was great at everything. And I was just.. average. You've been blessed, don't be ashamed."

I was surprised at his little speech. It was.. kind. Comforting. Zuko's topaz eyes looked far off, somewhere in his past. He looked back at me, and opened his mouth to speak. But I cut him off before he could utter a sound.

He stiffened at my embrace, and just stood there. I almost giggled at his awkwardness. But I just tightened the hug, hoping he'd hug me back. He slowly relaxed, and put his arms warily around me. He played with his arms, placing them one place, then lifting them and placing them somewhere else on my back. It was as if he never hugged and didn't know what to do with his arms.

Despite the awkwardness, I smiled. This was nice. And I must admit, he smelled nice. A mix of jasmine tea and.. well, I couldn't describe it. All I know is it was nice. Maybe I was breaking that shell around him.

But, this was Zuko. And his wall was stronger than the ones of Ba Sing Se. So this was quite the adventure.

**OMGOMGOMG. I feel so horrible about the late update. Finals are coming up, and I'm swamped with studying. BUTTT. SUMMER IN 3 DAYS. WOO! **

**So I'll have plenty of time to write this summer, in between Soccer, Band Camp, and my upcoming story about the Legend of Zelda (Another OC/Cannon. HHEHEHE) **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D **


	10. Chapter 9

**So thanks for the reviews guys! And guess what? SCHOOL'S OUT. That means more updates:) Well, in between soccer and marching band. But still, more updates :) Anyways, READ ON! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own A:tLA. I'm workin on it though. **

**Chapter 9**

**xXxXx **

"Zuko, that is crazy! We can't do this! Stop the ship! Turn it around" I cried, walking hastily after the stubborn prince. He just ignored me, and kept walking.

"Zuko.. Zuko! ZUKO!" I was getting mad now. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop. He stumbled, and fell into me. Grunting, he straightened himself, then proceeded to glare at me. If looks could kill.. well, I'd be long dead, but you know what I mean.

"Don't tell me how to run my ship. I know what I'm doing."

"ZUKO! Those are Fire Nation waters! If we were spotted, we'd be dead! They'd capture you, and probably kill me!" I threw my hands up into the air. Slight dramatic, I know, but oh well.

"I agree with Ren, Prince Zuko. Sailing into Fire Nation waters.. Out of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh said. Wait.. when did he get here? I just shrugged it off, and watched as the two men fought.

"I have no choice uncle." Zuko said solemnly. I about interrupted, but Iroh got to it first.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you are caught?" Iroh almost shouted. Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Iroh shout.

Zuko was getting angrier and angrier. "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

Zuko was banished..? That must be horrible, to never be able to go home. But by his father! That makes it even worse! I knew the Fire Lord was ruthless, but to banish his own son.. that was horrible.

Iroh shook his head, looking sad. "You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

He turned to walk away, and Iroh just shook his head again. I placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"We tried." I said quietly. He smiled up at me, and nodded.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Zuko cried, pointing to something in the air. I looked up, and sure enough, there was the flying fluffy monster. And the 3 kids.

People on the ship started swarming around, shouting orders. There was a loud bang, and a fireball was flung into the air, towards the kids.

"Zuko! They're just kids! No older than me and you! You could hurt them!" I cried, running over to him. He shrugged me off.

"That's not my problem. I only want the Avatar. I have no concern for the other two."

I sat there stunned. Was he really that selfish? Obviously he was, because he kept ordering the catapults to fire at the kids, and some of the fireballs got dangerously close to them. I watched nervously. If I had nails I would've been biting them right about now.

I ran to the railing of the ship and looked out into the water. My eyes widened.. It was a-

"Blockade!" Zuko shouted. I ran over to Zuko, and Iroh walked to his nephew's side. The ship erupted into chaos, people shouting over people shouting. I winced as I felt a headache coming on.

"Technically," Iroh said, pulling on his beard thoughtfully, "You are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now, and they cannot arrest you."

I prayed that he would listen to his uncle. That he wouldn't be stupid and keep going. But he was Zuko.

He shook his head, and gave no order that we wanted to hear. Instead he walked to the railing and watched the other ships intently. I don't know what he was waiting for. Them to fire? To take us away?

"He's not turning around." He said to himself. I face-palmed mentally. _Of course not, smart one._

Iroh was pacing now. "Please Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." He begged. I looked at Zuko. At first it looked as if he was going to do what we said, and turn the ship around. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. He looked at Iroh, then at me, then at the ground.. then back at me.

"I'm sorry.." He turned around, and shouted at his men, and pointed. "Run the blockade!"

The men looked bewildered, their eyes widening. I could tell that they didn't want to do this. But they couldn't argue. They nodded and scrambled off. I sighed and walked away, anger boiling up inside of me.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" The engine master said, running up to Zuko. I stopped and listened for his reply.

"Do not stop this ship."

He was really going to risk all of us for the stupid Avatar! He was so selfish! If the Fire Nation got me, I don't even know what they would do.. Probably nothing good..

It was a scary sight. Fireballs were hitting the water everywhere, some got really close to the ship. And they reeked like nothing I've ever smelt before. I was watching nervously, hoping none hit the ship, taking us out.

"We're on a collision course!" I heard Iroh shout from somewhere behind me. I spun around, and looked out into the waters. The ships were getting dangerously close. I could see one man with horrible side-burns standing on the deck of his ship. It looked like he was the leader of this blockade.

"We can make it!" Zuko argued. I spun around.

"How? How are we going to make it? The engines are damaged, there are more than 20 Fire Nation ships out there that want us arrested! How in the world are we going to make it?" I shouted, losing my tempter. Zuko stared at me for a minute, then turned the other way. I stormed off, to our room. Slamming the door, I blocked out the shouts from the deck and in other rooms.

I paced the room nervously, just waiting for us to be captured. There was no way we wouldn't be captured, so I knew it was coming. I sat there for about 10 minutes, waiting. But nothing happened.

Soon, the shouts stopped, and all was calm on the ship again. Walking cautiously out of the room, I saw that no more fireballs were falling from the sky. People had returned to normal, but were mumbling to one another. I was really confused now. Weren't we captured?

I ran out to the deck, just in time too. Zuko was talking to Iroh, and he was about to step into a smaller boat.

"Zuko!" I called out, running up to him and Iroh. He looked over, his face hard. "What happened?" I asked.

"They let us through. We weren't captured. We think Commander Zhao wants us to lead him to the Avatar. So uncle is going to set a fake trail while I go find him. He should be going to the temple." He explained. I listened and nodded, making up my mind.

"I'm going with you."

Zuko shook his head fast. "No, you're not. You're staying here." And with that, he turned around, got into the ship and sailed off. I stood there, watching him. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned to Iroh.

"I need one of those ships." I told him. He raised his eyebrow, and pulled on his beard.

"But Prince Zuko ordered you to stay here." He reminded me. I nodded.

"Yes, he did. But since when do I listen to him?" Iroh smiled, and nodded. He ordered the crew to get me a little ship like Zuko's. In less than 15 minutes, I was sailing away in the water.

The island on which the Fire Temple was on was pretty steep. I found this out as I trudged up the huge hill that led to the steps. _Ughhhh, steps. Are they trying to kill me!_

I was distracted for a moment, when I heard other voices behind me. Hiding behind a bush, I snuck a better look at them.

"Commander Zhao, what are we going to do once we capture the Avatar and the Banished Prince?" Someone asked. Commander Zhao.. he was the man from the blockade!

"Well, we'll take them both to the Fire Lord. I'm sure he would just _love_ to see his son again." He chuckled darkly.

I gasped, and jumped out of the bush. I ran up the rest of the steps, staying quiet.

Finally, I made it to the doors of the temple. I swung them open, and walked inside the huge place. I tried to be as quiet as possible, because every little sound was echoed in the massive halls. I strained to hear something that could tell me where Zuko was.

I heard voices, and shouts from a large room down the hall. I ran to that room, and sure enough, there were the 3 kids, and Zuko. He had the Avatar in his grip, and he was holding him tightly.

"The Avatar is coming with me!" he said, holding him tighter. The boy looked so small compared to Zuko's muscular body. I felt like I needed to help him.

I ran into the room, and everyone's eyes fell on me. But I needed to warn Zuko more.

"Ren! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the ship!" Zuko growled. The small boy and the two other kids eyed me, obviously recognizing me from last time.

"This isn't the time to yell at me Zuko! Zhao and his men are outside! Let the Avatar go, we have to leave!" I pleaded. The kids gave me a funny look.

Zuko's face hardened. "No. I'm not leaving without the Avatar."

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. I sighed, annoyed. Thinking fast, I came up with a plan. There was no water for me to bend, and never in a million years could I over power Zuko.. so.. that left me with airbending. Well, I was wanted for it, I may as well live up to it.

Running over to Zuko and the boy, I blasted a ball of air at them, knocking over Zuko, but the boy was able to jump over it. The boy stared at me, eyes wider than saucers.

"You.. you.. air.." He stuttered. I nodded, and pointed at his friends.

"Yes, now go. Soldiers are coming, and we can't help." I warned him. He stood there, staring at me, then smiled and nodded.

Zuko tried to get up again, and I ran over to him. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him up, and pulled him along. "Look, I'm sorry Zuko. But they're coming, and I don't want you to get captured."

Zuko stopped running, causing me to stumble. "You ruined it! I had him! I could have gotten away with him! But no! You had to ruin it! Just go back to the ship, don't bother with me. GO!" He shouted, furious. I stood there, blinking. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. This wasn't the time to cry.

I shook my head. "When you get caught.. Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that I ran off. Yeah, I ran off alright. Right into the arms of Commander Zhao.

"Oh ho ho, look at this boys. Its the girl from the wanted posters!" He exclaimed, looking at me. He grabbed my wrists before I could run, and twisted them. I cried out in pain.

Him and the other men laughed, and they led me back to the room I fled from. A Fire Sage was in the middle of giving a speech to 4 others and Zuko when we walked in. Something about protecting the Avatar. Zhao couldn't clap, because he had his grip on me, so he made my hands slap together instead.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." He said, eying the rebellious Fire Sage.

All eyes turned to us. Zuko's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Ren!" He started to run to me, but then thought about it.

"And Prince Zuko," Zhao said smirking, "It was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors and a wanted girl, all in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

I gritted my teeth together and looked around the room. The Avatar was gone, but his friends were still tied up. Zhao handed me to one of his men, who proceeded to tie me up next to the Water Tribe boy. I smiled kindly at him when he looked my way, but he just glared.

"You're too late, the Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko spit out at Zhao. He just shrugs.

"No matter. He has to come out sooner or later," he turns to his men, "When these doors open, unleash all your firebending power."

I gulped. The teens next to me looked nervous as well.

"How is Aang going to make it out of this one?" She asked the boy. He scoffed.

"How are _we _gonna make it out of this one?"

The room was tense as we waited for the doors to open. Suddenly there was a really bright light coming from the sanctuary. Zhao and his men got into fighting positions, and the light got brighter.

"Ready!" Zhao counted down.

"Aang! No!" The girl shouted.

"FIRE!" Zhao commanded. I closed my eyes as they all shot their fire at the doors. I expected to hear a scream, but I heard gasps instead. Cracking one eye, I saw that the fire was being held at bay, and instead was being turned into one big ball of fire. Then, the ball of fire started to.. open?

Then the whole room fell silent. Everyone's eyes widened, and someone broke the silence.

"Avatar Roku!"

Avatar Roku extended his hands, and blasted fire out in all directions. Its knocked over the soldiers and melted the chains bounding us. I looked around for Zuko, but he was nowhere to be seen in the commotion. Soldiers were running around, trying to get out of the temple. And it didn't help when Avatar Roku opened up a large crack in the ground, and lava started to spill out.

The room became really smokey, and it was getting harder for me to breath. I tried to run to a place where I wouldn't be trampled, but I could barely walk. The smoke was choking me. I tried to gasp, but only a small squeak was heard.

I looked around, and saw the girl looking at me, and that was the last thing I saw before collapsing.

**XxXxX**

"Katara, I don't think this is a good idea! She was travailing with Prince Grumpy. What if she's out to get us too?"

"Oh Sokka, shut up. Aang says she helped him escape. He says she nice. And its better than leaving her there to die."

"Hmp. Whatever."

I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes. Looking straight up, I could see the stars, and looking sideways I could see.. more stars, and two people. The boy and girl from the temple.

I sat up and looked around. I was in the air, flying? I was on the fluffy monster!

"Uh, hello. Its good to see you up." The girl said. I nodded, and looked at her, curiously.

"Oh! I'm Katara, by the way. And that's Sokka, my idiot brother. And that kid over there is Aang." She smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"I'm Ren. Its nice to meet you."

We sat there in a silence for a while, until eventually, everyone but me was asleep. Even Aang, the one controlling the fluffy thing fell asleep. I was a bit nervous, but I trusted it knew where it was going. I leaned over the side of its saddle and looked down at the water.

I hoped Zuko made it out, and was okay. Even though we fought before all this happened, I knew I was going to miss him a bit. But I guess I was travailing with Katara, Sokka, and Aang until I found him again.

**Well, it took 8 chapters, but I finally got the Gaang in there. :) Like it? Hate it? TELL ME. Kay kay. I NEED FOOD. Bye. :) **

**REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello thar! So sorry about the not updating! Soccer started like, right after school ended, and band started this week. Being freshmeat in Marching Band is actually quite scary, haha. Plus, my best friend is going to florida for a whole MONTH so I'm hanging out with her 25/8 . yuss, thats possible:D anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 10. Yup, this is officially the longest story I've ever written. Yeah, that's right. Feel special.**

**xXxXx **

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you're gonna go flying off! What's bothering you anyways?" Sokka asked a pacing Aang. He had been pacing all morning, ever since I woke up. Looking over the saddle, I could see a bit of land in the distance. So I guessed we were far away from the Fire Temple, and hopefully out of the Fire Nation.

"It's what Avatar Roku said! I'm supposed to master all 4 elements before that stupid comet arrives!" He sighed, placing a hand on his bald head. I looked at Katara, silently asking her what they were talking about.

"Sozen's Comet. It only happens every 100 years, and it gives firebenders enormous power. Avatar Roku predicts that Fire Lord Ozai will use to end this war. Once and for all. So he told Aang that in order to stop this from happening, he's going to have to master all 4 elements by then."

I looked over at the small boy. "Well, he's the Avatar, doesn't he already know how...?" As I said that, the 3 looked at me. A pained expression crossed Aang's face, and he threw his head in his heads, and started shaking it. I looked at Katara, then back at him. "I- I'm sorry, I -"

"Its fine" Aang said, lifting his head up, and slightly smiling at me. "You didn't know. And no, I don't know all 4 elements. Only air. Its a long story.."

I sighed and looked around. "We have time. If, you don't mind." I gave an encouraging smile at him. He stood there, staring at me for a minute, and then smiled. He walked over and sat down next to me, and began his story.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX<strong>

"Foooood. I need food!"

"Sokka, will you shut up already? Stop being a baby, we're all hungry. But do you hear us complaining? No!"

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't eaten in almost a day! Because we had to waste all of our food on _someone_!"

"Oh put a sock in it Princess. Oh wait... you'd probably eat it."

"Oh really? I'd like to put my foot up your-"

"ENOUGH. Both of you, SHH!" Katara stood up, looking between me and Sokka. I looked down, blushing a bit. I hadn't realized how loud we were being. Ever since I joined the gang, me and Sokka have been arguing. He obviously didn't trust me.

"Hey look, there's some land. We can stop there, and Aang I can help you with your waterbending for a bit!" Katara called out. I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was a bug chunk of land. After we landed, I realized we landed by a waterfall, on the bank of a river. The fluffy monster named Appa instantly dived in, and Aang followed.

Katara coughed, and looked sternly at Aang. "Remember the reason we're here." He looked up, mid-splash, and his face fell.

"Oh.. right. Time to practice waterbending." Him and Katara were about to walk off, but Sokka stopped them.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" He asked. Aang looked around, and then picked up a branch ith leaves on it. He held it out to Sokka.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?"

Sokka folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

Aang nodded, grinning wider. "Mud and bugs!" I shivered, grossed out. How did guys find stuff like that fun? I watched Sokka as he took the branch and walked over to Appa. Aang looked at me.

"I'd offer you to come with us, but I think you already got waterbending mastered." I just shrugged and shooed him off. Katara was getting impatient. I stood there, watching as he ran off. I wonder why he hadn't confronted me about airbending? Did the others know? No.. otherwise one of them would have said something.

I sat down on the edge of the bank, and dipped my feet into the water. The flats I had been wearing really didn't do any good on my feet. I sighed and leaned back on my hands, watching the clouds go by. I wondered what Iroh and Zuko were doing right now.. were they looking for me? Or did they just skip over me and continue looking for the Avatar? I thought back to the fight we had, that led me into Zhao's arms. A little anger boiled inside of me as I thought about it. But then I thought about how he didn't even look for me when I was stuck in that temple. I didn't see him once after I fell. The small anger kept boiling until I was furious.

Maybe I shouldn't go back to his ship. He probably didn't even want me on there, and now he could just focus on catching the Avatar like he wanted. I wouldn't be in the way now. Well, actually I would. Because I was with him now. And I was determined to help him.

"Uh, Ren? Are you okay..?" Sokka asked, looking at me. Appa groaned, obviously wanting Sokka to continue doing what he was doing, but Sokka ignored it. I didn't look up, just kept staring at the water.

"Yes, Sokka. I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. I felt Sokka's stare in the back of my head, and I sighed, annoyed. "What Sokka?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that there is a huge wave coming right at us.. and I think you're making it."

"What?" I looked up, and sure enough, there was a huge wave coming our way. But, I wasn't making it! Then I remembered, Katara and Aang. I looked over and say Aang and Katara running towards us, and Sokka groaned.

"Aang," before he could say anything else though, the wave crashed, soaking both me and Sokka. He groaned and mumbled angrily to himself, but I just laughed. I remember when I was first learning how to waterbend.. I'm pretty sure my cousin wouldn't come near me for a week.

"Great. You just practiced our supplies down the river. Now we need to go get some more."

Aang just nodded, saying something about a village somewhere near. We all sighed and prepared for the trip to the village. I was a little wary about going into civilization after being recognized, but I figured there weren't any signs in a small village like this. So I tagged along.

"Ugh, if Mr. Avatar here didn't wash our supplies down the river, we could be on our marry way to wherever we're going."

"Again Sokka. Shut it. Besides, didn't you want food?"

"Oh yeah.. well I still don't like walking!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"I am NOT a baby! I am the man of this group!" Sokka's voice cracked dangerously.

"Really? Cause the only man I see is Aang. And he's 12."

"Really? So its gonna be like that Ren?"

"Well Sokka.."

"WELL WHAT AANG?"

"...nothing."

"Heh... OH LOOK, A FLYING MONKEY! Sokka, shouldn't you learn how to control your girlfriend better?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. That thing that's sitting on your shoulder."

"Ren, that's Momo. A lemur. And he's a boy!"

"Exactly"

"..."

"Well I thought it was funny."

"Really? Cause no one asked you Katara!"

"What if I did? With my mind?"

"Okay, how long are we stuck with this chick again?"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX<strong>

"Okay. So we have 3 copper pieces left with the money King Bumi gave us. Lets use it wisely." Sokka told us, looking around.

"Oh look at that, Sokka's trying to be responsible!" I commented. Katara giggled, but stopped when Sokka glared at us. I smiled sweetly at him, like nothing was going on. Thankfully, Aang was able to advert his attention.

He said something about buying a Bison whistle, and it turns out that the thing doesn't even work, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just looking around, being curious. I laughed out loud when I saw an old, cat lady type shop, thinking about the scuffle I got myself into with the lady from the hat shop. Heh heh.

Katara called my name, and I realized that we were walking. I ran to catch up with them, bumping into Sokka. He glared at me, and was about to make some rude, Sokka comment, but he was interrupted by a louder voice. We all looked over at the source of the voice, to see it was pirates.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!" he was shouting. I rolled my eyes. Rhyming pirates. Not cool.

Then, the dude decided he wanted to go girl fishing, and he ran up to me, and grabbed my arm, causing me and everyone else to halt. "Let go of me!"

"Awh, come on lil' lady. I don't wanna hurt cha! I just wanted to say, you guys look like the travalin' type! Are ya interested in some exotic curios?" I was about to say no, but Aang popped in.

"Oh! What are those?" He asked. The pirate paused for a minute, his grip on my arm loosening. I took this moment to yank my arm free.

"I'm... not entirely sure! But we got 'em!" This seem to interest the boy, so he followed the pirate into the ship. Cautiously, we followed them. I looked around the shop, drifting towards the back. There was some interesting jewels, and they were selling for a ridiculous price. No crazy person would buy them at that price.

And that's when I saw it. The wanted poster. Looking around quickly to make sure nobody was watching, I snatched it off the wall, and stuffed it in my pocket. I walked back to the front of the store.

"Alright guys, I think we should leave. Lets go."

They looked at me, curiously. "What, why?"

"I uh.. I want food! C'mon, lets go!"

The 3 kept staring then nodded. They walked out of the ship, me going last. But before I could make it out the door to the ramp, my arm was grabbed. I was spun around, and I faced a large pirate with a.. thing on his shoulder. He was smirking.

"Well, well pretty lady. What did you take?" he asked. I looked around, trying to escape from his grip.

"What? No-nothing! What makes you think- hey!" I cried out, as the man reached in my pocket and pulled out the poster. He stared at it for a moment, then looked up at me, then back down.

"Hey.. you're.. you're her! Guys! This is the girl!" He cried out to his friends. They started to swarm around us. I panicked, so I did what every girl does when she panics. Kick 'em where it hurts. After I couple of those, I was free, and running down the ramps. Katara was giving me a funny look. I just shook my head.

"Run!" And without a second thought, they followed me and together we weaved through the people of the village. We ran through the forest, and back to where we had Appa. We figured it was safe, and that the pirates weren't around, so we decided to make camp.

"Alright," Sokka started, "Before we spend another night with you, you need to tell us why they were after you. Are you a murderer?"

I sighed. That was exactly what Zuko suggested at first. Well, I guess I may as well tell them. So I told them my story, and at first they didn't believe me, but after some proof, and Aang backing me up, they believed I was an airbender.

"Its true! When Zuko was holding me captive, she airbended him back and helped me escape! She can airbend! I'm not alone!" He was so happy, I just had to smile. As I stood up to go to sleep after a nice meal of fish, I noticed that Aang was following me. I turned around, and smiled at him. He returned it.

"Hey.. I just wanted to say. I'm really glad you're with us. Its really nice to know that I'm not the only one.. that there's someone else like me out there. Its comforting. It really gives me hope.. and its funny to watch you and Sokka fight." He chuckled. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, smiling so big, but what Aang said had just made me so happy. Before he knew what was happening, I pulled him into a giant hug.

"Awh, Aang.. that was sweet. Can I make you my little brother? Well, I don't care if I can or can't, I am. You're my new little brother, okay?" He smiled up at me, and nodded. "If you need anything, _anything_, come to your big sister Ren, okay?"

He nodded again, then ran off to go talk to Katara. Awh, he was so adorable! I sighed happily and laid down on a sleeping bag that I somehow managed to acquire. Soon, everyone was asleep, and I was drifting off as well.

But _just_ as I was about to fall asleep, I heard rustling in a bush somewhere near me. And being the curious idiot I am, I went to go check it out.

"Hello?" I whispered, going closer to the bush. But when I approached it, the rustling stopped. I stared at it for a minute, shrugged, then turned around. That's when it went wrong.

Something grabbed my arm, and before I could cry out, something hard hit my head, and everything went dark... er, darker than it already was.

Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go. Sorry its so short, I had to rush it. I REALLY wanted to get out a chap, but its 12 in the morning, and I have marching band in the morning : Oh well. GO FLUTES! I hope you enjoy!**

**My birthday is on Sunday, July 3rd... so as a present, you should review! You would make me the happiest birthday girl on the planet! :DD soo.. review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**HIYA! SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. Marching band and soccer are killing me, hahaha. So, I'm watching Avatar: The Last Airbender right now, and I felt the need to write. Hahah. SO ON WITH THE STORY! **

**PS: and yes, I did change this episode. Cause you know, I don't want it to be exactly the same as the show. Cause that's boring. OH! And there are gonna be POV changes, just a warning.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11. **

**XxXxX**

You know those days when you just feel like crap, and you have what you feel is the biggest headache on earth? Well multiply that feeling by 100,000 and then you'll know how I felt. When I woke up from being ever so rudely put to sleep, I swear there were knives in my head. But then I figured that would be a lot less painful.

I sat up from my uncomfortable position on the ground, and tried to stretch, but I soon found out that I was chained to a tree. Wonderful. Just great.

I looked around, trying to figure out where the heck I was. The only thing I saw though, were trees, trees, sleeping pirates, and more trees. Wait, sleeping pirates? What kind of pirates are they, sleeping on the job? Well, this was an advantage for me.

Scooting to the other side of the tree, I saw a small stream running through the trees. Perfect. Reaching my hands as far back as possible, I managed to get some water around my hands. I wrapped the ribbon of water around my chains, and froze it there. Then, I applied as much pressure as I could, and smiled in triumph as the chain broke. I rubbed my sore wrists and tried to figure out what I would do next.

Lets see. I had no idea where I was, I had no idea where the gang was, and I was surrounded by pirates. Well.. guess this meant I was going wherever my feet took me. I walked silently past the sleeping idiots and as soon as I was well past them, I took of sprinting. I really hoped the pirates didn't wake up. But I mean, I guess I never got anything I wanted.

I was about to make a sharp turn, but someone grabbed my arm. I winced as the person twisted me arm and threw me on the ground. I cried out as I landed on my wrist wrong, but nobody asked if I was okay. Because it was the pirates. They circled around me, smirking,

"Well, well, well. It was a cute attempt dear, but next time try to avoid mud." The leader said. I was confused, but when I saw the muddy footprints I had left, I mentally slapped myself in the face. Woooow.

"So she's the one? Whats so special about her?" One said. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Immediately, one grabbed my wrists. I screamed as the firm grip grasped my hurt wrists.

"I can assure you, the only reason I'm wanted is because I managed to escape from my village when the Fire Nation raided it. I am not special, not at all. I promise. Just please, let me go." I pleaded. And for a second I thought it would work. The pirates just stared at one another. But then the one holding me tightened his grip and smiled.

XxxXx

"Okay, if I were a crazy girl, where would I stalk off too?" Sokka asked out loud, while pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Aang sighed and leaned back on Appa, and Katara furrowed her brow.

"Guys.. What if she didn't run off? Think about it.. why would she run off by herself, knowing there are pirates after her, and that she's a wanted girl?" Katara questioned, her eyes widening. Aang stood straight up, looking at Katara.

"Are you suggesting that she was captured?" Katara nodded. Sokka walked over, hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"But who?" At that minute, all three of the kids looked at each other.

"Pirates." They all said together before collecting their weapons and running off, into the forest. They would get back their friend, no matter what.

Xxxxxx

"Will you get your hands _off _of me?" I shouted, squirming against their grip. They were dragging me off, probably back to their ship. I don't know why they were taking me, and I kinda didn't want to know either. Who knew what they had planned under their filthy sleeves. I tried again, yelling, kicking, screaming.

"Let go of me! AANG! SOKKA! KATARA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that they heard me.

As soon as I said that, the one holding me covered my mouth with his hand. Acting fast, I bit down hard on his hand and soon I tasted blood in my mouth. I tried so hard to not throw up from the taste, and managed to keep it in. I heard the man shout and he whipped his hand out of my mouth.

"Damn girl! She bit me!"

"She's feisty.. I like it."

I nearly gagged at this, and struggled some more, but to no avail. This only made them tighten their grip on me.

"She's getting hard to control... Can I just.. Okay."

I couldn't hear everything that was being said, so naturally I was left confused. And before I knew what was happening, I felt something hard crash against the back of my head, and the world went dark.

XxxxX

When I woke up, I quickly found out I was shoved in a small damp room, tied up. This time, I was also chained to a pole. And had a rag in mouth so I couldn't talk. Well, aren't they sweet?

I tried to look around, but it was pitch black, so I could have seen more with my eyes closed. I had no idea how long I had been in there. Minutes? Days? I thought about screaming, but then I remembered that I had tape over my mouth. Great.

I yanked my arms hard, hoping that maybe they weren't smart enough to double knot, but I guess they were. I was bound pretty tight to whatever. I decided to just sit back and wait, I had nothing better to do, after all.

It wasn't very long until something interesting happened. As I was sitting there, blowing hair out of my eyes, I heard voices from behind the doors. I really had to strain my ears to make out what the voices were saying.

"..fools! I specifically told you to find me the Avatar!"

That voice.. it sounded so familiar.. but where have I heard it before?

"We're very sorry Prince Zuko, but we didn't manage to find him. But we found something else as well, something even better. It's the-"

"No! No, no, no! _Nothing _is more important than the Avatar. Do you hear me, nothing!"

Ah. So it was Zuko. And my thoughts were correct. He didn't even bother looking for me, it was all about the Avatar with him. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. But why? Why did I care? He didn't even want me on his ship in the first place, and now that I'm out of his way, he should be happy.

"Just hear us out, will ya? Jee, go get the captive. Your Highness, I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

My stomach turned when I heard this. I haven't seen him in who knows how long, and last time I saw him we got in a fight... he probably hated me.

My eyes burned when the door swung open and light filled the room. I refused to close them though, in case the man tried anything. He smirked at me, then winked. I started yelling, but the rag in my mouth muffled everything I tried to say. The man chuckled as he untied me.

"Dumb girl.."

I narrowed my eyes. Well, aren't you sweet? I was hoping that there would be a moment where I could kick him and run away, but the minute he untied me from the pole, I found out my legs were tied as well. Guess they weren't taking chances this time, darn.

The guy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He hit my wrist and I cried out as a sharp pain ran up my arm. This resulted in me being smacked upside the head really hard. Well!

I struggled against his grip as he wrapped something around my eyes to prevent me from seeing. He just chuckled again and began walking. It wasn't far until he stopped walking and pushed me off him, and I fell with a thud to the ground. My hair covered up my face as I lay there, face down.

"In here, your Highness."

I heard some sets of footsteps, and then it dwindled down to just on person walking.. towards me.

"This," a rough hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head up, "is her. She's wanted in the Fire Nation. And who better to see her than the Prince himself?"

I heard a gasp, and then I could feel the room get awkward. He didn't want to see me, and I.. well, I _couldn't_ see him. But the feeling was mutual. He left me in the burning Fire Temple, and then didn't even bother look for me afterward. It was all about the avatar with him, and I was standing in his way.

"Ren.."

And that was all it took, for my eyes to start watering. I mean, even though we didn't have the best relationship, but in the few months I traveled with him, I had grown to care about him. In a brotherly way, of course. Heh.

"Ren, what have they done to you?" Zuko whispered. At first I was confused, but then I realized that I probably looked like crap. Oh well, why did he care? I almost said it too, but someone beat me in speaking first.

"Prince Zuko, you know her?"

There was silence. I hated this, not being able to see what was going on around me. I heard whispering, but I couldn't make anything out, then footsteps walking farther away from me, a door close, and then more silence.

Silence. I hated it. I figured everyone left me to be me, because I know Zuko didn't want anything to do with me. Even with this stupid rag over my eyes, I managed to cry. I had to let it all out, after keeping it in for so long. I just laid there, on the cold ground, and cried.

I was most defiantly not expecting a hand to touch my shoulder. And when it did, I think I jumped out of my skin. I flipped over to my back, and looked around without actually seeing.

"Who's there? Is it one of the pirates? Please, just let me go.."

But this touch was gentle. Too gentle.. it must have been.. "Zuko."

"Yes Ren.. it's me. I have.. so many questions. But first, lets get you out of here.."

I shook my head violently and stood up. "No. No, no, no. You don't want me with you. I just slow you down, right? I get in your way of catching the avatar. You even said so yourself. At the Fire Temple. I got in your way, and it was my fault."

"Ren, I was under a lot of pressure. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

I shook my head again, scooting across the wall, feeling for a door. Though I knew I would never be able to escape.

"Then why'd you leave me Zuko? You left me at the temple. Katara saved me, not you. The Avatar you're trying so hard to capture saved my life. Not you. Have you even made an attempt to find me all this time?"

There was a silence. A long silence. I knew it. It was true. Tears started to form in my eyes but I tried to hold them back.

I don't know how long we sat there, saying nothing. Minutes? Hours? But finally, he broke the silence.

"Ren, I-"

"Save it Zuko." My voice cracked. I heard him grunt, and something slammed against the wall. He cried out in frustration. I heard footsteps, and soon I felt something in front of me. I could feel his breathing, and smell his scent.

"Why won't you let me explain?"

"Because Zuko, there is nothing to explain! I get it! You don't want me around, but I think you could have at least had enough decency to let me down lightly instead of leaving me in a burning freaking temple! I don't know why you strive to throw everyone in your life to the side, just for the avatar. I just don't get it." I sighed, my voice shaking.

I heard him shout again, frustrated. I felt bad, but it needed to be said. I expected him to say something more, but before he could, I heard the door fly open so hard, it hit the wall.

"Ren! Finally!" It was Sokka. I felt my lips pull up into a smile, and I began feeling around frantically.

"Sokka! Oh Sokka, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that voice. Where are you?" I pushed Zuko away from me, and began running blindly. Not my best idea. I smacked right into a wall. Except.. it wasn't a wall. It was Sokka.

I ran my hand over his face, making sure it was him. Then I pulled the boy into a hug. "Where are Aang and Katara?" I asked.

I felt gently hands move around my head, and then the black vanished, and was replaced by a blinding light. But I could see again! I looked over Sokka, and saw his sparkling blue eyes, and his goofy grin. Then I turned around and looked at Zuko.

His hair was still pulled back into that ponytail, but some stray hairs were falling into his face. His eyes were wide, and as gold as ever. I noticed that the dark rings around his good eye.. like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes connected with mine, and I couldn't make myself pull away.

Suddenly, there were some crashes from outside the door, and I heard someone yell, "Sorry!"

I smiled. Aang!

I ran out of the room, and collided with Aang. When he looked up, he smiled, his gray eyes sparkling. I pulled him into a hug, but it didn't last long. I heard Sokka yelling.

"Uh, pirates, up ahead. C'mon, we'll have time for reunions later!"

And with that, we were off, running towards the exit. I realized that we were in the Pirate Ship that we had come to awhile ago.

The pirates were waiting for us, but Aang and I were able to hold them back with airbending. Well, mostly Aang. I just sorta pushed little gusts of wind at them. I'd have to get Aang to teach me later.

Finally we reached Appa. Sokka, Aang, and Katara climbed up, and I was just about to, but a voice stopped me.

"Ren! Ren, stop!" I spun around to see Zuko running towards me. "Ren, please.."

I looked at him for a long time. Maybe he did want me around? And I did kind of miss our fights.. and him. The way he acted like he didn't care, but actually did.. how when he smiled his whole face lit up... his laugh was so light and happy.. I shook my head. No, no. He didn't want me. He left me.

I turned around, and climbed on Appa as he was lifting into the air. When I looked back. Zuko was standing below us, shouting something. But we were too far up, and I couldn't hear him. 

He looked at me, and we locked eyes. Well, I think. Even from this high up I had a feeling he was looking at me.

I leaned over the saddle, and my eyes never left him. Even after he was out of sight.

**Well, was it good? I sure hope so. Again, I'm sorry that I made you wait that long for such a crappy chapter. Just, band and soccer is actually taking up a lot of my time. And right now, I'm so tired. Haha. I'm exhausted from having both marching band and soccer practice in the same day. So I'm gonna sleep, AND YOU SHOULD REVIEW. And give me some ideas! Don't worry, I'll give you credit, just, I kinda need some ideas. Haha. Well, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWWW! **


	13. AN, sorry guys! :

**Hey! So sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I have a few announcements.**

**One: I hurt my hand today in soccer. So, I have to keep it wrapped for awhile, so I don't think i"ll be able to get out another chapter until my wrist heals. I am currently writing with only one hand, and its really hard. **

**And two: I am, in fact going to make an Aang/Oc story. Aang is going to be fourteen, and I don't know if its going to be during or after the show. Any ideas for the story will be greatly appreciated! **

**So, sorry that I won't be able to write for awhile, hopefully my wrist heals soon, I can barely move it. :/ Blame soccer! Hahaha. **

**And, I also want to thank you all, so much, for sticking with me and this story. I've never had so many reviews for a story, and I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys. I love you all so much, and again, thank you so much for inspiring me and whatnot! **

**Love and rockets, Ashley :) **


	14. Chapter 12

**Oh wow. Hello there dear readers. Did you think I was dead? Well, that is something to assume, as I haven't written in ages! I'm so sorry life just.. caught up with me, and I completely forgot about this story. But I am determined to write once again! Ah ha! And I'm sorry if some things aren't right. I read my story over and over, but I have no idea what my original ideas were, cause I forgot so I'ma wing it! Anyways, enjoy my lovely readers **

**P.S. Remember, I'm branching off a little. I'm skipping a lot of episodes because I don't think they are in anyway important. **

**Chapter 12**

**XxxxX**

Two months. Well, almost two months I traveled with these people. These three, crazy, dysfunctional, freaky, amazing people. Katara became my sister. We shared everything, we gossiped, we laughed, we watched out for each other. Aang and I became close as well. He began teaching me how to airbend, and he was a lovely teacher. And Sokka.. well, I guess you could say we became closer. He reminded me a lot of Zuko, but with a much better attitude, and was a lot nicer when he wanted to be.

But that doesn't mean I forgot about Zuko. Not one day passed where I didn't think about him, as creepy as that sounds. But I mean.. I don't know. It's just one of those things you can't describe to someone, or explain why you feel that way. You just do.

"Alright, sooo.. where are we headed now?" Sokka asked, fiddling with a blueberry before popping it in his mouth.

"Hey Sokka, over here." I said, clapping my hands. Sokka looked over and I opened my mouth wide. He grinned and tossed a blueberry up into the air. I caught it like a pro in my mouth, and chewed. He laughed and high-fived me.

"Awh, look at those two Aang. Bonding and whatnot." Katara said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Aang smiled and laughed, elbowing me in the side. He raised his eyebrows at me, and looked back and forth between me and Sokka. I laughed and shook my head.

"Uh, no."

Katara, Aang and I broke out in laughter, looking over at Sokka, who was oblivious to everything. He stopped mid-chew and frowned.

"What? Why are you guys laughing? TELL ME!" He stomped his foot like a 5 year old. Aang shook his head as walked back to his spot on Appa's head.

"Calm down Sokka, it doesn't concern you."

He was about to say something else, but Appa swerved sharply, making us fall to the side. I tried to catch my balance as I fell, and it was working, until I tripped and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I kept rolling down the huge saddle until I landed on something.

"Reennn!" I heard Sokka groan from underneath me. I cracked open my eyes a little, and saw his big blue eyes staring at me. For a split second, I felt something in my stomach. Deep, deep down. It was like, a tingly feeling. Uh oh.

I rolled off Sokka, and winced in pain at my ankle. Why is it always the ankle? Sokka stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hey Aang, what gives?"

Aang looked back. "Sorry guys. I almost missed the perfect spot to set up camp." And with that being said, I felt Appa land on ground. Everyone but me started gathering our supplies to set up. I tried to stand, but my ankle wasn't letting that happen. I fell right back to the ground. I groaned and hit my head on Appa's saddle over and over.

"Uh, Ren, are you okay?" Katara asked, walking over to me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I sprained it pretty badly during that shift. I can't walk."

Katara stood there, hand on her chin, thinking. "Well, I'm too weak to pick you up, I know that. Aang probably couldn't either.. SOKKA."

His head popped up over the side. "What do you want now?" He asked, looking annoyed. I sighed.

"Katara, it's okay, really. I can just sleep up here tonight. I don't want to bother-"

"I need you to help Ren. She hurt her ankle and can't walk. Think you manage that?" Katara crossed her arms. Sokka looked at me, and nodded. He climbed up the saddle and walked over to us.

"Well," Katara clapped her hands, "Me and Aang are going out to find a good spot to practice waterbending. Don't bother waiting up to eat, who knows how long we'll be gone." She picked up her bag, slung it on her shoulder, and hopped off the saddle. Her and Aang exchanged a few words, then disappeared off into the distance. Sokka turned back to me.

"Where are your bags?" He asked.

"Over there," I pointed. Sokka looked around then back at me.

"There aren't any bags over there, Ren. Sure you didn't hit your head before you tried to rape me?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"There over there. Look harder. And I did not try to rape you!"

Sokka shook his head and walked all over the saddle. I heard him mutter from the other side. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh what? Sokka, what's wrong?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Your bags are gone."

"WHAT?"

Sokka shook his head. "They must have fallen off when we shifted.."

I groaned. This was just great. Now the only bag I had left was my small backpack, which contained nothing important, like sleeping bags or tents.

"It's okay. I bet the ground is really comfy."

He sighed, and shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Now we just have to figure out how to pick you up and get you down there.."

I sat there, staring at him. "Was that a fat joke?"

He looked offended. "What? No! Why…"

"Oh just shut up and get me on the ground." He stared at me for a minute, and then nodded. He leaned down and wrapped one arm around my legs, and one arm around my neck, and picked me up.

He didn't seem to have any trouble, and when I looked at his arms, I found out why. He was very muscular, and it really showed. I don't know how I missed it before.

"Like the view, Ren?" Sokka laughed. I blushed a deep red. He must have caught me staring..

"I know, I know. I bet you're wondering how I got these bad boys. Let's just say, being the man of the group can be hard work." I laughed, because as he said that, his voice cracked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Sokka, you killed it. Just put me down, I feel like I'm slipping."

"Fine." He stopped walking, and loosened his grip on me, and gravity being the bitch it is, pulled me to the ground with its invisible hands. Luckily, Sokka caught me at the right moment, just as I was about to hit the ground. He straightened up with me in his arms and smirked.

I gave him my best I-hate-you-so-much-right-now look. "Sokka! You just gave me a freaking heart attack!"

He just shrugged and kept walking. He found a nice, comfy looking log, and actually sat me down nicely that time. He ran back to Appa and grabbed his bag, then came back. He stood there for a minute, scratching his chin.

"Now, what can we do for food.. There's a small stream nearby, but I don't think there's any fish in it.."

"Nuts and berries, maybe?" I suggested. Sokka groaned.

"Last time that happened, I ate some bad berries.."

I shook my head. Oh Sokka. And then I remembered. "WAIT."

He looked at me, shocked. "WHAT?"

I pulled my bag off my bag and dug inside. Inside, was a few wrapped up chunks of leftover meat I saved a few nights ago, in case I got hungry. I took one for myself, gave the other one to Sokka, and put the third one back into the bag.

"MEAT! Oh my gosh, Ren, you are a lifesaver. Alright, now, water. I saw a stream a little while back. I could go and get some water. Think you can handle it here all alone?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. You're not leaving me here alone."

"But.. but you can't walk! And you're funny if you think I'm carrying you that far." He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed and looked around, hoping an idea would come to me. My eyes landed on a pile of large sticks, and I got an idea.

"Hey Sokka. Go over to the pile of sticks, and find two that would come up to maybe… my shoulder."

He looked at me. "Crutches?"

I nodded. "I don't want to be left behind."

After about 10 minutes of digging and testing out sticks, we managed to find two that worked well for me. After a few minutes of practicing, I was ready to go.

All was going good for about 15 minutes, until I heard a loud snap, and I found myself on the ground, in pain.

I looked over, and my right crutch was snapped in half. Woo.

Sokka ran up to me and bent down. "Are you okay?" His hand immediately went to my ankle. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.. I'm sorry though.. Here, help me up, I'll try to walk with one crutch." I tried to stand up, but I ended up falling over. Sokka chuckled and shook his head. He pushed me gently back down at my second attempt to get up.

"You are not going to try anything with that ankle. Plus, the stream is just behind these trees. I think I can manage." He picked me up bridal style, and carried me wordlessly the rest of the way.

Turns out, the stream ran into a river right where we were. Sokka put me down on the edge, so I could dip my feet into the water. And let me tell you, the icy cold water on my ankle felt amazing.

We spent an hour or so just dipping our feet into the water, talking. I found out that Sokka really isn't what I made him out to be. He can actually be funny, when he isn't trying. And he isn't just in love with food, and he actually had a personality. I really liked this side of Sokka. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, he was himself.

By the time we realized it was getting late, it was dark.

"Oh wow. We better get back. Katara and Aang may be back by now." Sokka said, standing up. I nodded, and sighed, looking down. He looked at me, confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, as he helped me onto my foot. He had his hands on my back to keep me balanced. It was then, I noticed how much taller he was than me.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I was just having a lot of fun. Now I know that there's more to Sokka than his love for food and complaining." I grinned at him. He laughed and smiled back.

"I had fun too. I learned that there's more to Ren than her snarky personality and pretty appearance."

That feeling came back into my stomach as he said that, that fuzzy, warm feeling. My pretty appearance? Did he just compliment me?

I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled at him. He stared at me with his light, blue eyes. I also realized how gorgeous his eyes were. They were like looking into a clear blue sky, or a crystal lake.

_Ren, stop. Don't go there. Don't._

But before I knew it, his face was getting closer to mine, and mine was getting closer to his. And just as I closed my eyes to give into it, **BAM. **Zuko.

I saw him behind my closed eyelids. His topaz eyes, his dimples, his warm smile..

I gasped and opened my eyes. Sokka jerked back, his lips barely touching mine. "What? I- I'm sorry.."

I shook my head, and played the gasp off as a yawn, and then actually did yawn. "I'm just really tired. It's been a long day. Let's head back?" I smiled slightly at him. He stared at me for a minute, and I swear I could see a little sadness in his eyes. But then he replaced it with a smile, and picked me up, bridle style.

Sokka smelt like leaves and the forest. I smiled. It was a nice smell. Soon, the light rustle of the leaves and Sokka's breathing lured me to sleep.

**xXxXx**

_Thud!_

"AGH! Dammit.."

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. It was still night, but I could see a small, dim light in the corner of my eye. I shifted, and felt something silky underneath me. A sleeping bag.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I asked Sokka, who was picking up firewood from the ground. I assumed he dropped it.

I guess he didn't see me wake up, because he jumped and dropped the wood again. "Shit, Ren. You scared me!"

I laughed. "Sorry. So anyways, how long have I been out?" He went back to picking up the wood, and shrugged.

"About an hour maybe? I dunno."

I sighed and looked around. I noticed Aang and Katara were nowhere to be seen.

"Are they still not back?"

Sokka shook his head. "I have no idea where they are. Figured they would be back by now. Oh well. They probably got lost."

I nodded slowly. Or they got captured. I really hope it wasn't that.

"Who's sleeping bag is this? Yours?" I asked, rubbing my hand over the smooth surface. Sokka nodded, and I instantly felt bad.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Sokka shrugged. "The ground? I dunno, I'll figure something out."

I shook my head. "Sokka, no. I'll sleep on the ground. It's your bag."

"You're injured though!"

"So! It's your bag!"

"Just take it."

"No."

"Well, I'm not sleeping in it."

"Me either!"

"Well then I guess neither of us are!"

"Fine."

"FINE!"

There was silence. Sokka and I stared hardly at each other. And then I remembered.

"Uh, Sokka.. can you help me out?"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "No."

I sighed. I wasn't getting through to this boy.

"Fine. Then get in with me."

He froze and looked at me. "What? Are you crazy?"

I shook my head. "Nah. There's defiantly enough room for two of us in this thing. I'm not letting you sleep on the ground. You either sleep in it too, or I crawl out. I don't care if I break my other ankle."

He stared at me for a minute, a surprised look on his face. But he shook his head lightly, muttering under his breath. I, on the other hand, started to get nervous.

We would be sleeping in the same sleeping bag. Sure, it was big, but we would still be pretty smushed together. What if I snored? Or kicked him where it hurts? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But it was too late for second thoughts now. Sokka had already put out the fire, and was walking up to bag. I scooted all the way to one side, and Sokka crawled in.

We were pushed tightly together, and I could feel Sokka's arm in my side. If we slept like this, neither of us would be able to move throughout the night.

"Ok, I have an idea."

"What, I get out of the bag?"

I sighed. "No. You stay. But put your arm around my shoulder."

"Uh…"

"Sokka, just man up and do it. Do you want to sleep comfortably or not?"

He sighed and did as he was told. With his arm around my shoulder, it gave us a little room, but not enough to sleep comfortably. I took a shaky breath, and scooted closer to him, and rested my head on his arm, with my body pushed up against his. It was an awkward sight. Sokka and Ren cuddling. I wonder what Aang and Katara would think.

On the bright side, it was warm. And rather comfy.

"G'night Ren."

".. Night Sokka."

I smiled, and closed my eyes. Burrowing my head deeper into his arm, I drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beating nervously and his deep breaths.

**THERE. WAS THAT ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOU UNTIL I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP? I hope so. I liked it. It's cute, or so I think. Alright, well, I need sleep. Leave reviews, please, please, please! Don't just read my story and not leave a review. I'd be really sad. And I already feel horrible about not updating. Okay, enough of my tired ranting, I'm going to go to sleep, cuddling with my body pillow, pretending it's Zuko. ;) hahahaahahah REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**xXxXx**

"I'm sure they were fine, Aang. They're big kids, and it's not like we could help being ambushed. The only thing I'm worried about was that they murdered each other while we were go- oh my gosh, Aang! Get over here!"

I heard a loud thump and groaned inwardly. Could Katara and Aang make any more noise while sneaking into camp? Sighing, I snuggled a little closer to my pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

"What is it Katara? Is everything alri- oh my gosh! Are they.."

"Yes Aang, yes they are!"

I heard them both burst out laughing, and got even more irritated. My pillow shifted, and I felt a tight grip around my waste. Uhh, wait. What?

"Should we wake them up or..?" I heard Aang ask through giggles.

"I think we should let them sleep for a little while longer. That smile on Sokka's face will disappear if we wake him up too soon."

"Yeah, he really loves uh.. sleeping."

I heard more laughter, and it slowly faded as they walked away.

I slowly opened one of my eyes, peeking through the lids. Sure enough, there was Sokka, peacefully sleeping close to me. Like _really _close.

_He looks rather adorable when he sleeps.._

Wait, what?

_I could easily just turn my face and our lips would touch.._

Stop thinking like that Ren!

_But his lips look so soft.._

Okay yeah, it was time for me to get up.

_No Ren, stay. You know you want to._

I shook my head to clear out the thoughts, and tried to sit up. I couldn't though, because the arm Sokka had around my waist tightened. I looked down, and he had a slight frown on his sleeping face.

"No.." he mumbled out softly. I had no idea if he had any idea what he was saying, or if it was the sleep talking, but I blushed regardless.

_See Ren, he wants you to stay.. Just go back to sleep, it won't hurt anybody._

I sighed, but inwardly smiled a bit. I laid back down, and was startled when Sokka pulled me close to him almost immediately.

Well this is awkward..

But as I drifted back off to sleep, I couldn't ignore that tingly feeling that had returned in my stomach.

**xXxXx**

"So wait, let me get this straight? You want us to go and stay with a bunch of kids that we don't even know?" Sokka asked, placing a hand on his hip. I laughed slightly, as he reminded me of Katara when he did that.

Aang nodded, smiling. "Yeah! It's such a cool place, you guys will love it!"

Sokka still seemed skeptical. "What if these kids are spies for the Fire Nation?"

Katara sighed and stopped walking, turning around to glare at Sokka.

"Sokka, they saved me and Aang from the firebenders. Why would they do that if they were spies?"

I decided to step up, understanding where Sokka was coming from. "Maybe it's a part of their plan. They make us feel safe, we foolishly trust them, and then _BAM_! They murder us in our sleep and kidnap Aang."

I grinned at Sokka, and he grinned back. Aang laughed, smiling.

"I think that's a bit drastic Ren, but I like your creativity."

I winked at Aang, and he laughed. Katara just rolled her eyes.

"You know Ren, it's weird that you're sticking up for Sokka. Did something change while we were gone?" She asked, a smirk on her lips. I blushed a deep red, and looked away.

"Actually," Sokka started, "Yes. Something did happen."

What?

I looked over at Sokka, confused. If he thought last night.. meant something, well then he was crazy! Wait.. did it mean something? It was just a bit of cuddling.. I don't think that could mean _too_ much.

"We talked a bit, and now we are actually friends. No more arguments," he said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Don't get to ahead here Sokka. Me and you know that the arguments aren't gonna stop. But yes. We are friends!"

Aang and Katara shared a knowing look, and then glanced back at us.

"I thought so.. I was really shocked when we came back, and found out you two hadn't murdered each other. And I was especially shocked to find you guys sleeping so soundly.. in the same sleeping bag."

I turned red again, and peeked over at Sokka. He stood there, looking shocked, but blushing as well.

"Okay, there was only one sleeping bag, and it was cold! I tried to sleep on the ground, but she refused to let me!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at me.

Aang and Katara looked at me.

"Well what did you want me to do? Let him sleep on the ground? It's not comfortable! Geez, you guys act like we did more than just sleep, or something." I scoffed.

All of them gave me shocked looks.

"Okay, don't even think like that. We most definitely did NOT do that."

Aang and Katara just laughed kept walking. I shook my head, and looked over at Sokka. He was looking at me, but as soon as we made eye contact, he blushed and looked away quickly.

Well that was weird.

"Alright guys, we're here!" Aang said, a huge smile on his face.

I looked around and laughed. Looking at Aang I said, "Uh, Aang, there's nothing here."

As soon as I said that, a bunch of figures dropped from the sky and landed in front of us. Without thinking, I grabbed Sokka's wrist quickly. He glanced over at me, and pulled out his boomerang.

"Oh Sokka, put that away. Those are the guys we were talking about!"

"And girl!" I heard someone yell.

Katara chuckled and shouted back, "Sorry Smellerbee!"

The boy in front walked over to us, smiling charmingly at us. As he walked closer, I realized that he looked really familiar from somewhere.

"You okay Ren? You look like you're constipated," Sokka whispered, leaning closer to me.

"That's my thinking face!"

Sokka grunted, obviously holding back laughter. "Now I can see why you don't think much.."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended. I elbowed him in the side rather hard and laughed.

"Oh, it's on now," he said, grinning. He slapped my arm, and I slapped back. It quickly turned into a full on slapping fight. I was winning, until Sokka decided he wanted to play unfair, and shove me backwards. I was about to fall right onto my butt, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my torso.

Before I could turn around, I saw Sokka straighten up really fast, glaring in my direction.

"I don't believe I have met you two," came a voice from behind me, "but I'm Jet. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters hideout."

Jet? As in the Jet from the creepy store? I turned around, and sure enough there he was. His hair was still shaggy and a deep brown, and he still had that stupid piece of grass in between his lips. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Hey, I remember you.. You're Ren, right?" He asked, removing his arms from around me. I nodded slowly, shocked he still remembered my name. Sokka walked up and stepped in front of me.

"I'm Sokka."

Jet nodded at him, and the two shared a firm handshake. Sokka stepped back and took a place next to me.

"So Ren, where's Scarface?" he asked, smirking at the oh-so-clever nickname he came up with for Zuko, I was guessing.

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, looking at the ground. I haven't really talked about Zuko much since.. well, ever since Katara asked me how I knew him.

"I uh.. I don't know. We got separated a little while back," I said quietly. Jet nodded, still smiling.

"So you don't have anyone to protect you from the big, bad guys?" He asked. I looked up, a little creeped out. I was about to say something but Sokka stepped up.

"Actually, she does. So don't get any ideas," he growled, placing a protective arm around my shoulder.

I was shocked, to be quite honest. Just a few days ago, we were arguing nonstop. Jet looked back and forth between us, and I began to shift, feeling awkward under his glare. Eventually he nodded and walked away.

I turned to Sokka.

"Thanks for that Sokka, but really, you didn't have to lie about that.."

Sokka shook his head. "No, I was serious Ren. There's something.. off about that guy. I don't trust him."

I thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "I agree with you. When I first met him, he was really creepy."

Sokka furrowed his brow. "How did you meet him?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down, leaning against a large tree for support. Sokka did the same.

"Zuko and I were in this small village, and he went into this creepy weapon store. I walked around for a bit, and he was taking so long, so I decided to go find him. I ran into Jet, and he just gave off a creepy vibe. Zuko found me, and immediately wasn't too fond of him," I said, laughing slightly. Sokka nodded, still frowning.

"For once, maybe I agree with Zuko," he said. I nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. There was a silence, and then I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Sokka looking at me sadly.

"Ren, I know you miss him. You may not want to show it, but I can tell. You need to forget about him though, okay? He left you at the temple to die, and he isn't trying to get you back. I don't know how he gained your trust, but he lied. He brainwashed you somehow. He is _not_ a friend, he justwants the Avatar."

I looked over at him, shocked. "Sokka, you don't understand."

"But I do understand!"

I shook my head. "No you don't Sokka! I didn't even know you guys when I was with him. How could he be using me to get to Aang?"

"Did he know about your uh.. special power?"

I nodded slowly, not understanding where he was going with this. And then it hit me.

"Wait, you think he was using me for my double bending?"

Sokka gave me a look that said, "well duh."

Anger washed over me, and suddenly all I wanted to do was punch Sokka in the face. I stood up quickly, glaring down at him. "You don't know anything Sokka, okay? Nothing! You don't know any of the stuff we've been through, or anything that happened. Don't try to act like you know everything, because you don't! Okay Sokka? You don't!"

I hadn't realized that tears had began to spill over, but I didn't care. Sokka stood up, and looked like he was about to say something, but I ran off into the trees before he could. I heard him call out my name, but I just kept running.

After about five minutes, I stopped and looked around and realized I was completely lost. Everywhere I looked was just more trees. I sighed and sat down.

_Great. All alone in a large forest, no food or anything. Maybe I could airbend my way up to a tree and go from there.. Oh who am I kidding. I can barely even make a ball of air. _

I repeatedly hit the back of my head against the tree, trying to think of what to do.

"UGHHHH," I groaned, rather loudly. Somewhere in the tree above me, there was a loud chirp and rustle as a bird flew away.

_I wish I could fly. Or airbend. _

A few hours passed, and I still sat there, bored. I passed the time making funny shapes out of the water I had in my pouch. But there are only so many things you can do with a little bit of water.

I was put on edge as the sky began to darken. The trees casted eerie shadows, and I began to feel like the trees were closing in on me. I shuddered as a bird cawed somewhere in the distance.

_Okay Ren, don't freak out. Nothing's out there to get you. _

I took a deep breath as my eyes swept over the trees again. Sighing, I decided to lay down because I had nothing better to do. I decided that in the morning, I would try and find my way back, because obviously nobody was coming for me.

Time passed, but I still couldn't find sleep. You'd think I'd be used to the ground by now with all the times I've slept on it. But still, I tossed and turned, finding it impossible to get comfortable. Groaning, I sat up and ran my fingers through my matted hair.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and a loud snap. I jumped up and bended the water out of its pouch, slowly turning in circles, ready to attack. There was another snap, and I could just make out a dark figure walking out of the trees.

"Who's there?" I asked. It was kind of a stupid question, because if he was here to kill me, he probably wouldn't introduce himself first. It didn't matter though, because he never answered.

"What do you want?"

Again, no answer.

_Lets see, if he's a bender, I stand no chance. All I have is a small pouch of water and barely any airbending. He could easily take me down. Oh well, here we go._

I raised my hand, pulling up the water as well. Splitting it up so I had a water ball in each hand, I threw them at the shadowed figure with as much force as I could muster. As the water was flying towards mystery man, I clenched my partly opened hands and froze the water, freezing the balls into dangerous, razor sharp ice pieces.

Shadow man easily ducked out of the way, and the ice hit the trees and shattered.

_Well shit. _

I looked around, trying to think of what to do next. Meanwhile, Shadow man was getting closer and closer. Panicking, I decided to do something I hated to do.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck my arms straight down, sticking my hands out horizontally, so my palms were facing the ground. I began to move my fingers like I was stroking an animal, slowly raising my arms in the process. I watched sadly as the flowers around me drooped down, and the grass began to brown.

After I had enough water to defend myself properly, I wrapped the water around both of my arms, ready to lash out when he got to close.

"Stay back," I warned. He said nothing, and kept coming closer. As soon as he was within range, I pulled back one of my arms, then whipped it back in his direction, letting the water go. I winced as I heard the water slap loudly against his arm. I pulled the water back, and was about to whip him with it again, but then Shadow spoke.

"OW! Dammit Ren, that hurt!"

I froze in my place, and let the water fall back on to the ground. I knew that voice.

"Zuko?"

There was silence, and then all the sudden there was a bright light. I blinked a bit at the sudden light, and when my eyes adjusted I saw that he was holding a small flame in the palm of his hand. And sure enough, in the small light, I could see the shadowed face of Prince Zuko.

I stood there, staring at him. I was so confused. So, so very confused.

"I.. I.. what.. why.." I tried to talk, but I couldn't think of what to say. Zuko stepped closer to me, a small smile on his lips.

"Hi."

Anger suddenly boiled up inside me, and I looked at him with my best what-the-hell-are-you-kidding-me-look. I walked up to him and slapped him right across the face. He looked back at me, surprised.

Holding his face, he asked, "What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for Zuko."

He sighed, and ran a hand over his head, and then stroked his ponytail. "Look, Ren, I know you're mad at me, but I.. I can explain. Just please, give me a chance."

I stared at him long and hard, thinking. Should I give him the chance? I began pacing back and forth, biting my thumb nail, deep in thought. Finally, I sighed and looked at him. "Fine. Go ahead."

A look of relief flooded over him, and he nodded. "At the temple, I didn't mean what I said.. I was angry, frustrated, and.. scared. The reason I told you to stay on the ship was not because I thought you would mess things up, it was because I was terrified you would get hurt, and it would be my fault. And the explosion at the temple threw me across the room, and knocked me out for a few seconds. When I came back, I couldn't find you. But the rest of the temple was filled with lava so I figured you were…"

He looked at me, and I looked away, staring at the ground.

"But don't think I didn't try and look for you. I literally had to be dragged out of the temple by one of the Fire Sages. They told me that it was pointless, and you were gone. I searched for a few days, all around the temple, and on the islands closest, but you were gone. I lost hope that you were still alive."

I looked up at Zuko. "But you didn't seem torn up about it when you were at the pirates' ship! 'Nothing is more important than the Avatar', remember?"

He shook his head. "I searched for the Avatar harder those next few days, trying to get my mind off of you. But when I saw you all tied up like that.. when I saw what they did to you, I realized something. I was wrong. There is something more important than the Avatar."

I looked up as a cool hand touched my cheek, and met Zuko's ember eyes.

"You."

My heart dropped when I heard that, but not in a bad way. _I_ was more important to Zuko than the Avatar. He really did look for me. He really did care.

I was about to say something, but I was stopped as a pair of lips crushed against mine. Being totally caught off guard, I just stood there like an idiot. Coming to my senses, I slowly started to kiss back.

He pulled away, and smiled at me. My heart soared when I saw those cute little dimples that I missed so much. He stared at me for a little, and then tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"I love you, Ren," he said suddenly,

_Whoa. Wait. What? Did I hear that right? He loves me? What do I say back, do I love him too? I mean, I like him a lot I guess.. but do I __**love**__ him?_

"I love you too," I blurted out. I didn't know if I actually meant it, but that smile on his face made me happy I said it. He began to lean in once again, and this time I was determined to not look like an idiot. Our lips were just about to touch when;

"Ren!"

I jerked away from Zuko and looked around for the annoying person that ruined our moment. The person stepped into the small bit of moonlight that shone down, and I recognized him as Jet. I groaned inwardly.

"What do you want Jet?"

He stopped walking, still smiling. "Well I was looking for you. Everyone back at the hideout is worried about you."

I was expecting Zuko to step up like he did in the shop, but he never did. I turned around to say something, but stopped short when I realized that he wasn't there.

"What? Where'd… He was just here!" I exclaimed, turning to Jet. He gave me and odd look, and stepped closer.

"What are you talking about? There wasn't anybody here."

I looked back to where Zuko stood previously, then back at Jet. "Yes huh! He was right there!" I said, pointing to where he was a few minutes ago.

Jet shook his head slowly. "When I got here, you were hugging a tree. You were mumbling something, but I'm positive that you were alone."

I stood there, dumbfounded. Looking back to where Zuko once was, I realized that it was a tree that stood there.

So Zuko was never there. I was just going crazy. He didn't miss me, he never looked for me, and he certainly didn't love me. But it seemed so real…

I suddenly got really light headed, and the trees began to blur together.

"You okay Ren?" was the last thing I heard before I hit the ground, and everything went black.

**xXxXx**

**WHOA, WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I HAVE NO IDEA! Really. I have no idea. I'm just making up stuff as I go. Hahahaha. Did you guys miss me? No? Well eff you too. ;D Sorry I took so long to update, I came across some writers block. BUT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WHO IS PROBABLY READING THIS RIGHT NOW INSPIRED ME TO KEEP WRITING! More like threatened me, but whateves. Love you best friend (I'm only writing that because she's reading this, and if I say something mean she won't feed me next time I go to her house. THE HORROR.) **

**ANYWAYS, who all watched Legend of Korra? I DID. And I loved it. Kinda. In all honesty, it made me miss the original characters even more than before. Like when they showed the flashback with all the original characters, I started to tear up. I MISS THEM. But on the bright side, they came out with a comic book series recently, THAT CONTINUES ON AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, AND ITS GONNA TALK ABOUT ZUKOS MOM. So if you're completely lost at what I'm saying right now, google it! I read the first two issues, and I LOVE THEM. EEP. Okay. Enough with my ranting. WAIT. For all you Legend of Korra fans, please tell me I'm not the only one that totally fangirled when the scene with General Iroh came up, and I heard that he had the same voice as Zuko? ANOTHER SHOW WITH DANTE'S SEXY VOICE. Okay. Now I'm done. This authors note is so long. Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. I need to know you guys still like my story! :O**


	16. STUPID AUTHORS NOTES!

**Hey! It's me again. I'm really sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter, but this is just a quick Author's note I needed to get out there! The reason it's taking me so long to get chapter 14 up is because my stupid laptop lost it. I WAS ALMOST DONE, AND MY FREAKING LAPTOP DELETED IT. I was beyond pissed. Just ask my friend who was there with me when I discovered it was gone. Ahhh, I almost went full out Hulk on it. So, I have to rewrite it all, and I'll try to get it out as soon as possible! Don't worry, I enclose a sneak peek for chapter 14 in this note so it'll at least be somewhat worth your time ;) **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE; I made a Deviantart account. And I drew a picture of Ren! WOOOOOO! So I want you ALL to go check it out so you all can see how I envision my little creation :') Leave some feedback please! Tell me what you think of her, like if she's what you expected and whatnot. AND PLEASE EXCUSE MY BAD DRAWING. I was about to not upload it, but then I realized that there are WAY worse drawings on there, and my friend demanded I upload it. So go! The link is on my profile! **

**Alright, now time for the sneak peek **

_Chapter 14 Sneak Peek_

_XxXxX_

"What was the fight about last night, Ren?" Katara asked, looking at me intently. I played with my thumbs awkwardly, trying to decide on if I should tell her our fight was about the very prince trying to capture them.

"Uh, it was nothing really.. we both just overreacted and stuff happened.."

I could tell by the look Katara was giving me that she didn't believe me. "Ren, I'm not stupid. Sokka came back last night, and he wasn't himself.. He was out of it, he seemed really upset.. and when you didn't come back, he was so worried. He wanted to go searching for you himself, but Jet insisted he go instead, so we didn't lose him as well. Something must have happened other than 'nothing.'"

I sighed, and looked down. Guess I couldn't get out of this one. I explained our fight to her, and she never once interrupted or moved really, for that matter. It was kind of unnerving.

Once I was finished explaining about how I stormed off, she sat there quietly for a little. Finally she spoke quietly. "You miss him, don't you?"

I looked at her, a little surprised. "Miss who?"

Katara gave me a look, and nodded curtly, understanding. "Ah. Zuko. Well.."

"Be honest," she said, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Well then yes. Yes I do miss him. I know he's trying to capture you guys and whatnot.. but he treated me differently.. not at first, of course, but once I actually got to know him. He was a different person to me. And I know you guys think he's evil, but I think he's just confused. This whole 'Capture The Avatar' thing.. that's not him. I know it's not. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it may have something to do with him wanting to regain his honor or something like that. I know he got banished by his own father, but I don't know why. But I think he wants to capture Aang to prove something," I said, drifting off into thought.

Katara nodded slowly. "I understand that he was different to you, but in the end, he still left you. He left you in the fire temple to die, and as far as we know, he hasn't tried to get you back. He had his chance at the pirate ship."

I thought back to last night, and what "Zuko" had said to me.. What if it was true? What if he really had tried to come find me? I shook that thought away. After all, he had turned out to be a tree.

I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair. "I feel horrible about Sokka. I didn't know he was so worried, and I really didn't mean to snap at him," I said softly, looking up at Katara. She smiled down at me.

"He was really worried. He wouldn't even eat."

I swear, my mouth dropped. _Sokka_ not eating? Wow. Katara must have noticed my shock, because she smiled more.

"You know, he really cares about you. Probably more than you think," she winked at me. I stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Funny Katara. Very funny."

She furrowed her brows. "I'm being serious! I think I would know when my brother has a crush on someone."

The smile dropped off my face, and a weird tingly feeling spread throughout my stomach. A triumphant smile spread across Katara's lips.

"I.. but.. Zuko.." I managed to stutter out. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You know what I think? I think you're using Zuko as an excuse to not like Sokka."

That. That was the comment that struck home. I sat there, dumbfounded. Was she right? Was I using Zuko as an excuse to not like back the Water Tribe boy? The incredibly nice, sweet, adorable..

Ren, stop!

But it was true.. he was all those things.. And sleeping with him the other night was.. nice. And he cared about me.. and I always got that weird feeling in my stomach like I had right now anytime he was around..

No. No, I do not like Sokka. I don't like Zuko either, so I'm not using him as an excuse. Right? Right.

Changing the subject, I smirked up at the waterbender. "Ya know what? Let's talk about you and Mr. Avatar, huh?"

Immediately, Katara froze, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Uh.. I.. Wha- What about him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Katara. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She sat there for a few minutes, then opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted though, by a small boy rushing in through to door with two steaming plates of food.

"Got the food ladies! Let's dig in."

A look of relief washed over Katara, and I glared at Aang from the bed. Next time Katara. Next time.

**Alright, there ya go! A sneak peek to chapter 14! Hope ya liked it! AND REMEMBER. CHECK OUT THE DRAWING OF REN ON DEVAINTART. Byeee **


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**xXxXx**

I was woken up by a splitting headache and loud, stifled giggles. Groaning at the loud noises that only fueled my pounding head, I flipped over and buried my head in my pillow. There were more giggles, and eventually I could take it no longer. I flipped over and glared at the young Avatar and the waterbender.

"Morning Ren! Nice to see you're finally up!" Aang said, always too cheerfully. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him. He ducked real fast, then airbended the pillow back towards me, and it successfully wacked me in the face. Even though it was a soft pillow, it didn't help with my headache.

"How do you feel?" Katara asked, checking me over. Our eyes met, and by the look in hers, I felt like that question was double-sided.

"Uh, I feel okay, I guess. I have a bad headache, and I'm really hungry, but that's about it," I shrugged. Katara stared at me for a moment, making me shift uncomfortably. I felt like she was staring straight into my soul.

Snapping out of whatever trance she was in, she stood up and left the room quietly. Returning a few minutes later, she held a glass of brown liquid in her hand. When she reached my bed she handed it to me, a smile on her face. I looked at the glass, then back up at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Katara just simply shook her head. I groaned and cautiously sniffed the glass. I drew back quickly, coughing and pinching my nose.

"That is quite possibly the worst thing I have ever smelled in my life. Aside from Sokka's socks."

Katara just rolled her eyes. "Just drink it. It'll help get rid of the headache."

I groaned again, and warily put the glass up to my lips. Taking a huge breath, I began to drink. I began to gag as the chunky liquid slid down my throat. When I was finally finished, I slammed the glass down on the side table. I breathed out of my mouth so I didn't taste the horrid liquid.

"Where's the idiot?" I asked once I finally noticed Sokka wasn't in the room. Then I remembered. We had a fight, so he probably hated my guts right now.

"I think he said something about going on a walk with Jet," Aang said.

Wait, what? Jet? Why would he go on a walk with Jet? He found him just a creepy as I did!

"Ah," was all I managed to say. I can't lie, I was actually pretty upset about the fight last night. I overreacted, and I was very well aware of that. He overreacted too, but.. I don't know. Something deep inside me just felt wrong.

Katara seemed to notice my sudden change in mood, and she gave me a look. I just shook my head, but I knew she was going to keep at it. Before she could ask though, there was a really loud rumble. Aang and Katara looked around, shocked. I just sighed and looked down.

"I know tummy, I know. I'm hungry too. We'll find food later, I promise!" I rubbed my stomach soothingly. Aang looked at me with wide eyes.

"That noise came from _you_?"

Katara stifled a giggle, and I glared at the boy. "We haven't eaten in like, a whole day. Don't be mean." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and whispered, "It's okay tummy. He's just jealous. I don't know what for, but he is."

Katara laughed this time, shaking her head. Turning to Aang, she batted her eyelashes. "Aang, would you mind going to get us some food?"

He nodded and airbended out the door. Once he was gone, she turned to me.

"So how do you really feel?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, my headache is gone and once Aang gets bac…. Oh. That's not what you meant, is it?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, I figured that.."

"What was the fight about last night, Ren?" Katara asked, looking at me intently. I played with my thumbs awkwardly, trying to decide on if I should tell her our fight was about the very prince trying to capture them.

"Uh, it was nothing really.. we both just overreacted and stuff happened.."

I could tell by the look Katara was giving me that she didn't believe me. "Ren, I'm not stupid. Sokka came back last night, and he wasn't himself.. He was out of it, he seemed really upset.. and when you didn't come back, he was so worried. He wanted to go searching for you himself, but Jet insisted he go instead, so we didn't lose him as well. Something must have happened other than 'nothing.'"

I sighed, and looked down. Guess I couldn't get out of this one. I explained our fight to her, and she never once interrupted or moved really, for that matter. It was kind of unnerving.

Once I was finished explaining about how I stormed off, she sat there quietly for a little. Finally she spoke quietly. "You miss him, don't you?"

I looked at her, a little surprised. "Miss who?"

Katara gave me a look, and nodded curtly, understanding. "Ah. Zuko. Well.."

"Be honest," she said, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Well then yes. Yes I do miss him. I know he's trying to capture you guys and whatnot.. but he treated me differently.. not at first, of course, but once I actually got to know him. He was a different person to me. And I know you guys think he's evil, but I think he's just confused. This whole 'Capture The Avatar' thing.. that's not him. I know it's not. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it may have something to do with him wanting to regain his honor or something like that. I know he got banished by his own father, but I don't know why. But I think he wants to capture Aang to prove something," I said, drifting off into thought.

Katara nodded slowly. "I understand that he was different to you, but in the end, he still left you. He left you in the fire temple to die, and as far as we know, he hasn't tried to get you back. He had his chance at the pirate ship."

I thought back to last night, and what "Zuko" had said to me.. What if it was true? What if he really had tried to come find me? I shook that thought away. After all, he had turned out to be a tree.

I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair. "I feel horrible about Sokka. I didn't know he was so worried, and I really didn't mean to snap at him," I said softly, looking up at Katara. She smiled down at me.

"He was really worried. He wouldn't even eat."

I swear, my mouth dropped. _Sokka_ not eating? Wow. Katara must have noticed my shock, because she smiled more.

"You know, he really cares about you. Probably more than you think," she winked at me. I stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Funny Katara. Very funny."

She furrowed her brows. "I'm being serious! I think I would know when my brother has a crush on someone."

The smile dropped off my face, and a weird tingly feeling spread throughout my stomach. A triumphant smile spread across Katara's lips.

"I.. but.. Zuko.." I managed to stutter out. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You know what I think? I think you're using Zuko as an excuse to not like Sokka."

That. That was the comment that struck home. I sat there, dumbfounded. Was she right? Was I using Zuko as an excuse to not like back the Water Tribe boy? The incredibly nice, sweet, adorable..

Ren, stop!

But it was true.. he was all those things.. And sleeping with him the other night was.. nice. And he cared about me.. and I always got that weird feeling in my stomach like I had right now anytime he was around..

No. No, I do not like Sokka. I don't like Zuko either, so I'm not using him as an excuse. Right? Right.

Changing the subject, I smirked up at the waterbender. "Ya know what? Let's talk about you and Mr. Avatar, huh?"

Immediately, Katara froze, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Uh.. I.. Wha- What about him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Katara. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She sat there for a few minutes, then opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted though, by a small boy rushing in through to door with two steaming plates of food.

"Got the food ladies! Let's dig in."

A look of relief washed over Katara, and I glared at Aang from the bed. Next time Katara. Next time.

He handed me my plate and my mouth literally watered. I was so hungry because I hadn't eaten in almost two days. The last time I ate was when Sokka and I caught the fish.

Just as I was about to take a bite, there was a loud crash outside of the house/thing/whatever we were in. A shout followed, which I recognized as Sokka's. Without thinking, I jumped up and began for the door.

"Ren, wait! We're-"

I paid him no attention and kept on running. But the minute my feet stepped out of the door, I felt myself falling.

"-In a tree.." I heard Aang finish from above. Looking below me, I noticed Sokka and Jet arguing.

_Uh ohh…_

I tried to stop myself with airbending, but I'm pretty sure I just made myself fall even faster. I tried to call out to Jet, but my voice hitched up in my throat and nothing came out.

_Dammit, of all the times.._

Before I could figure out what to do, the ground decided to meet my face. I heard a loud "OOF" and looked down.

So scratch that, I didn't land on the ground. My eyes met brown ones, and I could see the smile in them.

"Oh, uh.. I-I'm sorry. I tried to warn you, but I couldn't because I was falling to fast, and you were right below me, and I didn't know we were in a tree, but Aang tried to warn me, and-"

"Ren. It's okay. I'm glad I could break your fall so the ground didn't break your face. That would have been such a shame, seeing as it's so beautiful," Jet said, cutting me off my ramble. I blushed at the last comment and looked away.

"Well, I should probably be getting up now," I said, shifting so I could sit up. Jet pouted.

"So soon? I was pretty comfortable."

I rolled my eyes but blushed again. Pushing myself up, I stuck out my legs so I could stand up. But we all know that life just hates me, and I stepped right on a pointy rock. Jerking my foot away, my arms gave away and I went crashing back down onto Jet. This time though, it was different. Much different.

My lips landed on something soft and warm, and before I knew what was happening, they were moving in rhythm with whatever was moving against them.

When I realized what was happening, I shot up and got quickly on my feet. Jet lay on the ground, eyes still closed, smiling.

I looked around to see Aang and Katara both standing there in shock, but I could tell they were holding back laughter. Looking at Jets' friends, they were all just as shocked as Aang and Katara. Finally, I dared to look at Sokka. He did not look shocked, nor did he look amused. There was something else in his eyes.

Our eyes locked for a minute, and I opened my mouth to say something. I couldn't think of anything to say though, so I just closed it. Sokka moved his eyes to the ground and turned sharply, walking away.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, apologizing to Sokka was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**xXxX**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Okay. So, sorry this chapter is so short, I really am. I feel so ashamed that I'm even posting a chapter this short. But, I just needed to get this one out to you guys, because I haven't updated in years and you guys are seriously the best fans in the world. I have never had so many review on a story before! Also, I want you all to know that I posted another picture on Deviantart, and YOU NEED TO CHECK IT OUT. Because I think it's pretty awesome. It's a cover picture for the story, and I want you all to see it!**

**Also; ATTENTION ALL FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANS. Me and my friend, Blindj as she goes by on here, are going to be writing a story! We will be in it, because we both just love OCs. And Ed and Al Elric. So if you'd be interested in reading, mention that in your review! And I already have character designs on my deviantart account for the both of us. Alrighty, well, I'm done now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS. **


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**xXxXx**

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, starting to run off after him into the woods. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned to me. "I need to go," I told her. She paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Ren, wait," I heard Jet say from behind. I turned around to see him reaching for me but I just glared at him.

"I think you've done enough for one day," I said as I turned back around and ran off into the woods after Sokka.

A million things were running through my head as I ran through the trees, calling out Sokka's name. Why had Jet kissed me? Why hadn't he moved? What was that look in Sokka's eyes? And why did my first kiss have to be with Jet, of all people..

I ran for a good ten minutes, before I finally slowed down to a walk. I looked at the trees around me, realizing that I had no idea where I was. I sighed, hoping I would find Sokka soon. I squinted as I saw what looked like a clearing a little bit further down the path I was walking. I prayed that he would be there.

"Sokka?"

As I stepped into the clearing, sure enough there he was, sitting against a tree, picking the grass from the ground. I stopped and looked at him sadly. He was mad at me and I didn't know how easily it would be to get him to accept my apology.

"Sokka," I said quietly, walking over to where he sat. His eyes flicked up to mine for a split second before moving back to the grass. Biting my lip, I slowly took a seat next to him. Without a word, he moved over a bit so I had room to lean on the tree as well. I copied him and began to pick at the grass. I couldn't tell you how long we sat there in silence, just torturing the poor grass.

"Was he good?" Sokka asked quietly, finally breaking the silence. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Jet?" I scoffed. "Imagine a dog sticking its tongue into your mouth and then you'll know what I experienced."

He cracked a smile and I knew he was trying to not laugh. I let a small giggle escape my lips, and suddenly that just turned into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sokka joined in and we both ended up with tears in our eyes and smiles on our faces. We slowly came to our senses and calmed down a bit, then dropped back into a more peaceful silence.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you back there," I said quietly, fiddling with my fingers like I normally did in these situations.

"Don't be.. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have accused him of using you for your powers. I don't like him, but you're right. I didn't know what he was like with you," he replied. I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

"The more I think about it though, the more I realize that maybe you're right. He was horrible to me until he found out about my ability. Then he was suddenly nice. It just doesn't make sense." I was unsure of myself though. I think Sokka saw that as well, and realized that I was trying to convince myself more than him. He sighed.

"Who are you trying to convince here, Ren?"

I stared at the ground, and didn't reply.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you had feelings for him," Sokka stated flatly. I shrugged.

"Maybe at some point. But he ultimately left me to die in the Fire Temple. That's kind of a turn off," I chuckled dryly. Sokka nodded. "Yeah, that would do it."

"I need to just forget about him. He's obviously forgotten about me. All he cares about is getting Aang. Which isn't going to happen."

Sokka nodded again, this time seeming distant. "Maybe.." he started, but then drifted off. I looked up at him confused and wanting him to finish his sentence. "Maybe what?"

Sokka bit his lip, and looked torn, as though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to finish his sentence or not.

"Tell me," I whined, nudging his shoulder with mine. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well I was just thinking that..." He looked at me, "that maybe I could help you forget about him," he said quietly with a hopeful glint in his eye. He slowly moved his hand so that it was on top of mine

It took a moment for what he said to really sink it. When I finally got it, my eyes widened. "Sokka, I.."

"Right," he said quietly, removing his hand. "You.. you don't want that. Sorry." He started to get up, but I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing, but I was just going with what felt best.

"Hey now, I don't remember saying I didn't want it. Maybe I want you to help me forget too."

Before anyone could say anything else, I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. This felt completely different than the sloppy mess that was Jet's kiss. It was nicer and it just flowed better. My arms somehow ended up around his neck and his hand was resting on my cheek. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach.

He pulled back first, a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Wow.." I said, laughing a bit.

"Wow is right," Sokka agreed. "I've been wanting to do that for a bit.." He laughed nervously.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. He nodded. "Huh, I never would have guessed. But I'm glad you did." I smiled and him, and he leaned in for another kiss.

The second was as good as the first, but it lasted a bit longer. There was no awkward tension between us this time.

"That was almost better the second time," Sokka said as he pulled away. I giggled and blushed a bit. Sokka smiled at me.

"You're cute when you do that, you know."

This caused me to blush even more. I didn't like it. I didn't like all this blushing! I stood up, and grinned at him. "Well, we should probably head back to the camp now. They're probably getting worried."

I held out my hand and helped me up. But after he was standing, he didn't let go. I smiled at the sight of our fingers intertwined. We walked back into the woods like that, talking aimlessly. And for once, Zuko wasn't on my mind.

**So yeah, I'm not dead. Lol. My laptop has just been broken for awhile and I just recently got a new one. So here I am! I apologize for it being so short, but hey, it's better than nothing. I hope I still have people wanting to read this though... Also, I'm kinda torn. I changed the summary thing to just ?/OC because I'm not sure who I want her to be with anymore. I'm still leaning more towards Zuko but I'm not sure. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas, please feel free to let me know! Seriously, I love getting ideas and hearing thoughts. So on that note, please review! And I love you all for sticking around even though I've been a horrible author lately. **


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**xXxXx**

"So, were you serious when.. when you said you had been wanting to kiss me for awhile?" I asked Sokka as we made our way through the forest, walking slowly. Neither of us were too eager to get back to the group, especially after the events that just occurred.

Sokka's cheeks turned a bright pink. He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, clearly a bit embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" I asked, curious now. Sokka opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped and closed it suddenly. He pulled his hand out of mine and stuck his arm out, signalling for me to stop. He was frozen in his spot and he seemed very alert.

"What is-"

"Shh!" He cut me off, clamping a hand over my mouth. My heart started to beat faster. What did he hear? I strained my ears to try and hear what he had. But all I could hear was silence.

"I'm telling you, those people swear they saw the giant flying thing around here. So the avatar and that girl have to be around here somewhere."

"They better be right. If we don't find them, I don't even want to think about how we'll get punished."

My blood turned cold and fear washed over my whole body. Fear wouldn't even describe it properly. I was terrified.

Sokka turned to me, and I could see that he was just as scared as I was, and confused. He turned back in the direction of the voices and started to reach for his boomerang. I rolled my eyes. A boomerang would be about as useful as a stick in this situation.

I grabbed Sokka's arm to stop him, and he turned in surprise. "Get back to the group. Warn them, and get ready to leave. If I'm not back within the next half hour or so, leave." I whispered quickly. I turned to start walking towards the voices but Sokka grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around.

"I'm not leaving you Ren, are you crazy?" Sokka said, completely serious. I smiled sadly and put my hand on his cheek.

"Sokka, this isn't about me. This is about Aang, and keeping him safe. No matter what, we can't let them get to Aang." At this point he had put his hand over mine. "I'll be back, I promise. Okay? I'm just going to hold them off until you guys have enough time to pack up and get ready to leave. Then I'll run back and join you guys and we can leave them before they even know how close they were."

"But we have enough people to fight them, I mean there's only two-"

I cut him off. "Only two that we know of. These guys aren't dumb, so we shouldn't treat them as if they are. Besides, why take that risk when we don't need to? I'll be fine." I could hear the voices getting closer, so I pulled my hand away from Sokka's cheek and put it on his shoulder and started to push. "But you need to go now! Okay? I'll be fine."

He blinked a few times and nodded. I smiled and pushed on his shoulder, but he didn't budge. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and we were locked in a deep, but meaningful kiss. When he pulled away, a huge grin was on his face. "For good luck. See you in a bit." And with that, he turned around and ran off. I watched him go sadly, knowing I probably wouldn't be making it back to them.

Once he was out of sight I started walking towards wherever I had heard the voices. They seemed to be gone now, and my heart filled with the hope that maybe they had just gotten tired of searching and left. But I knew better than that.

I wandered around for a bit, in the opposite direction of the group, but I didn't run into any other people or soldiers. I was just about to give up and go back to the group when I heard twigs snap behind me. I spun around and met the eyes of a tall Fire Nation soldier, who was flanked by four other men, equally as tall and brooding. I couldn't help but feel that I had seen them somewhere before.

"Oh, there you guys are. I've been looking all around for you!" I said, crossing my arms. The guy obviously in charge stepped up, eyebrows raised.

"I thought it was the other way around. But it's nice of you to offer yourself up to us. So we can skip past the childish hunting and move right into the serious stuff. And now that we've found you, we know the Avatar is not far behind." He chucked and waved his hands. His men stepped up and looked at him. "Spread out and find the Avatar. He must be close." They all nodded and began to break off to search.

I thought fast, hoping I could pull off a good lie. "Oh you're just wasting your time." I said, looking at all them. Their commander or whoever raised a hand and they all froze.

"Why do you say that?" he asked warily. I put on my best lying face and met his eyes.

"They left me here. Said something along the lines of 'We can't trust you because you've travelled with Zuko' and whatnot. They thought that I was planning on leading them to him."

The leader squinted his eyes, his doubt obvious. "You're lying."

I grinned and threw my hands up. "Fine, go ahead and search. But I can promise that you can search for hours and come up empty handed. They're gone. So you can either waste your time looking, or listen to the deal I want to make."

He seemed interested in hearing this. He straightened up and put his hands on his hips. "A deal? _You_ want you make a deal?" He turned to his men and they all started laughing. Anger boiled within me, but I tried my best to stay calm. Though I was itching to punch them all in the face.

"Yes, a deal," I said through clenched teeth. "You stop hunting down the Avatar, and I go with you without a second thought. No fighting back, no attempts to escape, nothing. What do you say?"

The leader scratched his chin. "You know what I say? I say that we don't stop looking for the Avatar and you come with us voluntarily because if you don't, it won't mean good things for you. Besides, boss made it a point with us that we were to get you at all costs. If it came down between you and the Avatar, grab you instead. No idea why, he's gone mad obviously, but he's the one that pays us."

I was taken completely aback. Zhao wanted me more than the Avatar? What in the world for? He really was going crazy.

I pretended to think about his deal and then shook my head. "No, sorry, I can't do that. It's my way or I'm on my way," I said, pointing my thumb to the trees behind me. The leader shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, you won't be leaving. I can assure you that." By the tone of his voice, I knew I was in some serious trouble now. I turned around to start running, but as soon as I did that a huge wall of earth rose up from the ground, stopping me.

I spun around, completely taken aback. The leader was smiling at me again. "One is not like the other, dear Ren. And he is disguised so don't even bother trying to pick him off. So would you like to accept my deal, and come willingly?"

I looked around, exploring my options. I could try to airbend out, but I knew that my airbending worked maybe ten percent of the time, despite my endless efforts to improve. There wasn't any water around that I could access, but I still had a little in my water pouch attached to my belt, but I knew that it wouldn't be useful against this many firebenders and the secret earthbender.

"Fine. I'll go without a fight. But lay one hand on me with intentions to hurt me and I'll kick youyour ass." I said bitterly. The men all laughed, thinking it was the most hilarious thing in the world. I just rolled my eyes at the men, who were still laughing as they approached me. I kept my eyes on them the whole time. And when the leader grabbed my wrist, I pulled back, ready to fight.

"Whoa there girl, just tying your hands up. Not sure I trust you enough to not try and fight back."

I glared at him but let him yank my wrist back and grab my other one. I was trying to not let the tears that I could feel welling up in my eyes get past my eyelids. I was scared to death, but there was no way I'd let them see it. As long as Aang was safe, then I could handle myself.

Out of nowhere there was a bright flash of light and suddenly my hands felt like they were on fire. I screamed out in pain, and the pain made me drop to my knees. I hunched over, holding my hands to my chest. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. It just hurt so damn bad.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked through tears and clenched teeth. The leader smirked down at me.

"Just making sure you can't use your waterbending to get away. Now get up." He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. The pain in my hands was absolutely excruciating and I was starting to get woozy. My vision was getting a bit blurry and I was seeing spots.

"Guess Zhao is taking extra procaution," I slurred, fighting to stay conscious. I heard the man scoff.

"Zhao? Is that who you think we work for?" He looked at me. I looked back, confused. I nodded weakly.

"Oh no sweetie. We're taking you back to lover boy. Back to your boyfriend Prince Zuko."

My stomach dropped and head swam even more. Prince Zuko was the one that wanted me, even more than the Avatar? This couldn't be good. I wanted to say something smart and sassy but all I could manage was, "He's not my boyfriend." And before I knew what was happening, the ground was rapidly getting closer to my face and night time came faster than ever.

* * *

><p>The excruciating pain in my hands and the excessive movement eventually brought me back to consciousness. Immediately the tears formed again and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. But when I was brave enough to take a quick peek at my hand, I cried out at the sight.<p>

They were all raw and bloody and blistered beyond belief. It was a horrible sight, and I was actually scared they would never heal properly again. I hadn't learned how to heal yet and I knew where we were going, nobody would know how to either.

"Oh good, you're awake. Just in time." I heard the leader guy say. I realized that he was carrying me in his arms and I wanted nothing more than to be out of his arms. Luckily I was about to get my wish. Once I looked around, I knew exactly where we were. Zuko's ship. And the door we were about to open was unmistakably the door to the room that Zuko and I had shared for months.

He opened to door and I closed my eyes, not ready for the confrontation that was coming.

"Ah welcome back Han."

Oh so Han was his name. Stupid name.

"I've brought the girl you wanted to badly, sir." He said, before tossing me on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I stuck my hands out without thinking to stop myself, and boy did I regret that. My burnt palms smacked and rubbed against the rug on the floor causing me to scream in agony. I decided to just curl up in a ball with my hands pulled to my chest and cry. I didn't even care who could see. I was in so much pain I don't think I could have done anything else.

"You idiots! What did you do to her? I specifically told you guys to bring her back with _no _injuries!" I heard that familiar voice say. I felt a familiar tug at my heart, but I was too wrapped up in the pain to catch the strange tone in his voice that some would call worry or caring.

"She was going to attack me, what did you want me to do?"

I turned my head and looked at him, about to explode with anger. "That's not true, you bastard! You said you 'didn't want to take any chances' but it was completely unnecessary because I was going without any trouble!"

"Sir, she's obviously ly-"

"Get out." His voice was flat. He sounded very deadly. I was hoping he would punish them somehow because I clearly couldn't at the moment.

"Sir-"

"I SAID GET OUT." I saw a stream of fire pass right by Han's head. His eyes widened and he nodded frantically. "And while you're at it, take the girl down to the prisoner cells."

Well, there went any of my hope that maybe Zuko did care about me.

I kept my head down as Han grabbed my arm and yanked me up so I was on my feet. As I was exiting the room, I looked up and caught those familiar golden eyes. It felt like we were staring at each other for eternity, but in reality it was a few seconds. I scowled at him and turned away. I didn't want him to get any ideas.

Nothing he could say or do would make me forgive him. He left me to die in a burning building after making me think he actually cared. And now, because of him, I was stuck on this stupid ship and my hands were badly burnt. I hated him. I really did.

* * *

><p>The cell was dark and damp. The only furniture was a small cot in the was a small candle that lit up part of the cell, but that was about as much as it went for light. There was a small window in the door but the hallway outside must have been dark because nothing was coming through.<p>

I felt that I had been sitting there for hours on the floor against the wall, but it wasn't actually that long. The pain just seemed to make time slow down. It was getting a lot worse, and I knew that if it wasn't treated soon, then it could get really serious.

I had managed to take my loose shirt off, with the plan of tearing strips with my teeth and wrapping them around my hands. Something was better than nothing. But as I held one end of the shirt in my teeth and the other in my hands, tears streaming down my face from the pain, the door opened. And in walked Zuko.

"Re- What are you doing?" He rushed over to me, and grabbed the shirt from my grip. I blushed when I realized that I wasn't wearing anything under my shirt except for my wraps. I suddenly was reminded of the time Zuko helped patch up my back and we were in a situation quite like this.. But that was different. Now everything has changed.

"I need to do something about my hands. They're getting worse." I said quietly.

"Well wrapping a dirty shirt around them won't help much," he said quietly. I just scoffed, but tried to hide the blush that was arising again as I realized he was probably right. He handed me my shirt and I tried my hardest to put it by myself, but he ended up helping me pull it over my head. I avoided eye contact, as did he.

He kneeled besides me and held up a small container. He cleared his throat. "That's why I'm here. I figured I could be of some use since I have quite the experience with extreme burns." He laughed dryly. That one actually made me feel a bit bad for him. I looked up and admired his scar, still wondering what could possibly have happened for him to get such a bad scar. But I didn't dare ask. Besides, I didn't care. I still hated him.

He opened the container and a sweet smell wafted up to my nose. He dipped two fingers in and when he pulled them out, a white cream was on his fingertips. He motioned for me to hold out one of my hands.

"What is that?" I asked warily. He just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just going to help heal the burn and prevent scarring. I'm sure you don't want to look like me, do you?"

That shut me up, and I held out my left hand. He gently grabbed it and began to rub the thick cream on. I was expecting soothing, but instead it burnt like a bitch.

"What the hell, that's not helping!" I yelped, yanking my hand away. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise.

"It's going to burn at first. It's just disinfecting the wound. Give it a minute and it'll start to feel better," he said, sounding very tired all the sudden. And once again, he was right. After a bit, the burning turned into tingling, which turned into a nice soothing sensation. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if to tell me "I told you so". I just avoided meeting his eyes. He grabbed for my hand again, and proceeded to rub more cream on.

There was an awkward silence, and it was killing me. I had to break it somehow.

"So why did you send your men out for me?" I asked. He didn't look up. He seemed very focused on my hand. Or very focused on not answering my question. I sighed, getting annoyed.

"Zuko, you practically kidnapped me. The least you can do is tell me why I'm here."

Still no reply. I looked at him again, but he refused to take his eyes off my hand. I tried my hardest to look away, but there were just small things that I kept noticing. Bits of hair had fallen loose from his normally tight ponytail. There were dark bags under his good eye, as if he hadn't slept well in ages. There were already faint wrinkle lines on his forehead. He must have been really worried about something.

"The man that got me said that you said finding me was more important than finding the Avatar. So what now? Do you plan on turning me in to your father?"

He said nothing but he began to rub my hand harder and harder until it made me yelp.

"Ow, Zuko, you're hurting me! Stop!"

"Oh get over it, I'm barely touching you," he said quietly. He was definitely not just "barely touching" me.

"I said stop it!" I yanked my hand away from him. He looked up, anger and.. and something else in his eyes, but I didn't know what.

"I'm just trying to help!" He shouted, throwing down the container. I jumped back, surprised. But my surprise was quickly replaced with anger.

"Oh so _now_ you want to help!" I scoffed, laughing dryly. He stood up, glaring down at me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, hands on his hips. I stood up in front of him, trying to not let how tall he was throw me off. I was going to let him have it now.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Zuko. You left me in that damn temple to save your own ass! You didn't care about me, I know you didn't. Otherwise it would have been you pulling me out of there instead of Sokka." I wasn't actually sure who had pulled me out of there, but I liked the reaction I got when I mentioned Sokka.

He was about to say something, but I stopped him. I was on a role and he wouldn't speak until I had said everything I wanted to say.

"And even then, you would have come looking for me. If you cared, even a little bit, you would have come looking for me. AND I heard you say on that stupid pirate ship AS I WAS TIED UP, that nothing was more important than the Avatar. Nothing. So obviously, if I meant so much to you then I wouldn't be in this situation right now." I crossed my arms, proud of my argument.

Zuko, on the other hand, did not look happy. In fact, he looked like he could punch me. But luckily, he took it out on the wall behind me instead. It was a hard punch, I was surprised I didn't hear anything break.

Then he started to slowly back up, shaking his head. "I.. I don't have to explain anything to you. Anything!" And he threw down his hands like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Except for this big baby could make flames come out of his hands, which is exactly what happened. I started to get scared that he was going to hurt me, but I wasn't going to back up now. I was stuck in this cell for who knows how long so I may as well push my limits.

"And why is that? Please, enlighten me. Why don't you have to explain anything to me? Because you're Prince Zuko? You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, that's right. I forgot that you're just _so_ much better than everyone. So you don't have to explain to me why you just left me there to die and-"

He let out a frustrated scream and suddenly started shooting fireballs at the wall to the right of me. My eyes widened in fear as I watched him just repeatedly shoot balls of fire at the wall non-stop. Something was wrong, and I was scared that he had just snapped. He eventually slowed down though and then stopped altogether. He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. I just stood there, frozen, watching him breathe heavily.

He finally stood up and turned back to me. He walked slowly over to me and put his hands on the wall behind me, so one was on each side of my head. He towered over me, and I realized that I actually had to look up to him.

He was still breathing heavily and I could smell his minty breath as he leaned in close to my face. His golden eyes burned into my blue ones for what felt like forever. Then finally he said, "I don't have to explain anything to you because I already did."

And with that, Zuko let his arms fall and he stood up straight again. He gave me one last glance and without another word, turned and walked right out of my cell, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I'm back :) I got some reviews telling me to update so I finally did. I wrote this whole chapter in a day because I really good ideas so I was really excited. And I'm really excited for the next few chapters too so hopefully that'll mean quicker updates. I just wanna get to the good stuff now! <strong>

**And if you understand what Zuko meant with that "I already explained" stuff then you win a cookie because it's been awhile and unless you reread this story with each update, then it's easy to forget. So if you don't understand it, then go reread! I won't tell you what chapter I'm making a reference to, because I want people to get it on their own hehehe. Well, go review and tell me whatcha think cause honestly I'm excited about this chapter. Like really excited. I hope you all liked it too, and HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be out soon. It probably will cause I just wanna keep writing but unfortunately I have school tomorrow. :/ So I will try my best! Now, I'm all done with this talking. So go review and reread if you need to! And tell me what you think he meant in a review ;) I love you all very much and thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate each and every one of you reviews/followers/favorite-ers. :) **


End file.
